The Heart Won't Lie
by inkalink
Summary: In Hogwarts, Hermione fell in love with the one person no one would expect. But after the war she left her home and him behind. Now after ten years she returns with a secret. How will everyone take it? NOW COMPLETE! Read and Review! Please :
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The only thing that belongs to me would be any new characters that I might add.

Ten years, have passed since Hermione had last stepped foot onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The dark school looked so ghastly against the night sky. Just looking at the school made Hermione shiver with some unknown feeling. But Hermione just pushed it aside because there were bigger problems facing her. The first, going back to a world she so eagerly left. The second, was the memories that had started to resurface. Taking a deep breath Hermione took a step forward then slowly another. Looking around as she slowly glided to the steps of the school she recalled the angry screams, the cries for help, and the shouts of death. Taking another look she noticed a statue in the place where the whomping willow once stood. Staring at it more closely she noticed that it wasn't just any statue but a memorial for all those who fought and lost their life during the final battle. The memorial stood about eight feet off the ground and was in the shape of a lightening bolt.

Looking at the memorial brought back memories of what had happened before the war.

-It was May 29th, the seventh years were in study mode, the Newt's were only days away and everyone was on the brink of insanity. That night was unusually quiet in the great hall where the students were all eating there dinner. Because of this no one missed the sound of the grand doors exploding open and the angry yells that were coming from outside the Great Hall. Without even missing a beat Hermione looked at Harry, who in turn looked at Dumbledore and then back at her.

"Now?" Hermione whispered fearful of the answer, but already knowing what it would be. There he was looking at her with those somber eyes and gave a slow sad nod. She knew this was the moment that Dumbledore and everyone else was preparing him for. That this was the moment she feared. Harry then proceeded to stand and make his way to the doors, wand at ready. Never noticing the throng of students following him to the doors ready to fight till the death. Hermione being one of those students until a strong pair of arms pulled her back.

"Let me go, I need to be out there, I belong out there!" screamed a struggling Hermione.

"No you don't I am not going to let you fight, I am not going to lose you to." said a rough strenous voice as he attempted to turn her around.

"I have done this before you know, I need to help them." a calmer but agitated Hermione said while looking into the depths of those grey orbs that held her there.

"No you don't, Potter can do this on his own he doesn't need your help. You need to go to the safe house you need to survive. Because if anything were to happen to you I would go crazy. Potter and Weasley would want this to."

"Nothing is going to happen I know what..." But before she could say anything else she was stunned and taken to the safe house.-

Thinking back Hermione knew it was a good thing that she went to the safe house it kept her alive. She knew now that she probably would have been killed if she fought. And she was glad that he kept her out of that danger. But remembering the war led to remembering the aftermath which just happened to be the funeral of her best friend, Ron Weasley.

-The day of the funeral was a dreary one everyone was in a horrible mood and didn't feel like talking about it much. Harry who was dating Ginny was worried about her because she seemed to take Ron's death worse that anyone could have imagined. But she wouldn't let that show to anyone else but Harry. But Harry and Ginny were both worried about Hermione because she was starting to shut everyone out. They figured that his death was affecting her because one week before the final battle Hermione and Ron went through a devastating breakup and nobody really knew why. But Ron and her really didn't make up after that they were still fighting the day of the battle. Harry just figured Hermione felt guilty about not being on good terms with him when he passed.

Hermione spent that day telling everyone she was fine. She did feel guilty about not making up with him but there was no way that was possible. What she did to him was one of the worst things she had ever done to anyone and didn't believe she should be forgiven.

The funeral was beautiful the coffin was a beautiful mahogany the cemetery where he was to be buried was about a mile outside of Hogsmeade. The flower's that surrounded his coffin were large and in many colors. The whole wizarding world was probably present minus a few. But he probably wouldn't have wanted them there anyway. During the funeral many things were said about the courage of the man being buried. The service was followed by a wonderful feast that celebrated the life of Ron Weasley with all of his favorite foods.

But Hermione never made it back to the castle, at the funeral she made a decision and that was to leave. Figuring it was best to not say good-bye she departed with out a backward glance. The last thing she thought about was the secret harboring inside her.-

Taking another step and breath Hermione walked up to the door ready to face all that she left behind. But most of all who she left behind.


	2. Stepping Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter empire.

Sorry, I haven't updated in so long school is tough and I have golf practice everynight so I haven't had anytime. So Please forgive me and review and I will try to update as fast as I can.

Chapter 2

As Hermione made her way through the large oak doors. She caught her breath and took a look around. It has been ages since she has last seen this school and being there now was a surprise. She left in such a hurry that she forgot why she had left this place. It was first of all her home and secondly her safe place. Here she had no worries and feared nothing but out there it was nothing but fear.

A lot has changed in these past ten years she thought to herself. Next to the doors where the counters used to stand was one large one, Hermione just figured that it was showing house unity.Also she noticed that there were no designations as she looked around when you got in you were put into a house but that's just where you were to sleep. The whole school was now your family. Looking around made Hermione remember why she was here and she slowly stepped to the doors that were holding her from her past.

Walking in was an achievement for Hermione. Looking around she recognized so many faces yetno one had recognized her yet. When thinking about it she was quite different than she remembered but she didn't think she was that different. Her hair was slightly darker, and it was a deep chestnut brown. Her face was a lot fuller that it used to be and her eyes seemed to be darkened with memories. She slowly walked through the decorated hall. The room now had many small tables instead of the four house tables. But at the top of the hall the staff table was still there but for now none of the teachers were there.

"Hermione, is that you?" questioned a face Hermione recognized as Lavender Brown. With that simple question people started crowding around Hermione. Slowly glancing around the large circle she noticed all the people she longed to forget when she left. Then taking one last look, she noticed Harry standing next to Ginny. And next to them she noticed Neville and Luna and so many others her friends at least they used to be. Not knowing what to say she just nodded her head and said yes. That's what she thought she had said.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry. As he was stepping forward to look her in the eyes because that was the one place she had yet to look.

"I . . . I. " Faltering, Hermione turned to leave and ran right into the arms that had kept her safe so many years back. Looking up she looked right into the grey orbs that were so familiar to her but looking into them noticed how different they were. They were the eyes of Draco Malfoy the one man she had loved more than anything and the one man she had hated. He was the reason she wanted to come back but was scared to.

"Hermione . . . " questioned Draco. Unable to say anything she just tried to leave again. But his grasp was too tight.

"Just let me go, I..I don't belong here anymore." Cried Hermione struggling to get out of his grasp. The only reason, Hermione wanted away was because she wasn't as ready as she thought she couldn't face them, face him.

"No! It's been ten years we are not ready to let you go again. We need answers' Hermione. We deserve them." Stated Draco. Behind him there was an air of agreement and Harry gallantly stepped forward and looked at her. She had changed he was certain of that but he could tell in her eyes she was hiding something. Something she didn't want anyone to know. And what did Draco have to do with this?

"Hermione, Malfoy's right, we do need answers. And you do to belong here, and you always have this is your home as much as it is everyone else's." Said Harry. Again, looking at her. This look was making Hermione very nervous it seemed that he was trying to read. She tried to look anywhere but him knowing if he looked into her eyes that, he would know every secret. Trying to get her to look at him, Harry asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Hermione, why did you leave without saying something to anyone?" Hermione looked even more nervous and then she started to cry.

"I was scared, and everything was changing so fast and . . . I..I didn't know what else to do. I lost everything and didn't want to be here to lose something else. After, Ron's, funeral it sank in and I . . . " cried Hermione as she slowly looked up to Draco. Draco saw it, in that one look that she was lying only partly. There was something bigger, something more life changing than an ex-boyfriends death.

"But Hermione you had all of us." Stated Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and causing Draco to let go. "We knew Ron's death would be hard on you but he wouldn't want you to leave your life behind because you were frightened he would want us to help you." Hermione looked up at him for the first time since arriving. His green eyes were misting and she knew that this was hard for him. Looking past him she saw Draco and her she cried. Not for Ron, which Harry believed it to be. But for the secret she kept from him. Harry then pulled her close and slowly whispered, "It will be all right we are here. We are not going anywhere." Harry noticing that she had stopped crying and saw that she was not staring at him turning around to see what had caught her gaze he sees Draco standing there locking eyes with Hermione. That's when Harry realized he was part of the reason she had left.

"Hermione." Harry says. "Hermione, what is going on?" looking back at her he sees her grab a locket and close her eyes.

"I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Hogwarts."

With this Hermione again closed her eyes.

It was Hermione's seventh year and this year she was head girl had a wonderful boyfriend, Ron and her own dorm room so there were no disturbances. Well there was one, Malfoy. He had recieved the honor of being head boy and tormenting Hermione whenever he decided to. But, he had yet to do so. Something was different in Malfoy, than in the years before. He only made fun of her in the hallways or in class but even that was a rare occasion. Because of this Hermione started to see a different Malfoy one that she really liked.


	3. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.

Thanks for reading this, it is my first story and I am working hard to update more often.

Chapter 3

Standing in the corridor, on the fourth floor, was not safe for anyone. Hermione was mad and seemed to be making a war path. Nobody was safe, and she was giving detentions for anything. A person didn't need to be a rocket genius to know when to get out of there. But there was one genius who seemed to love that she was angry.

"Granger, if you keep stomping like a mad cow someone might just have to repair the floor." Smirking Draco just turned to leave. Usually when she was this angry she would just say something like 'stupid git' and not take a second look, but not that day. Hermione stopped so suddenly that if anyone had been behind her they would be attached to her back. She knew he was doing this to get to her and it was slowly working. Draco just stared at her waiting for her to make a move. She wasn't going to so he opted to continue, "so are you always this slow or are you making an effort today."

"Malfoy, I am not in the mood to listen to your silly insults." Hermione stated and walked into the common room. Sure, she could have said something. But this time it wasn't worth it. It never was they would just say some rude comments to each other and leave it at that. No one ever won. It was just a battle. But now for Hermione the battle was on the inside. She thought she loved Ron but he was such a pompous ass. And whenever he was being a gentleman it was for other reasons. Hermione thought and the only reason she was even dating him was because she was supposed to. He was her best friend, was always there, and he saved her from everything. But she wasn't happy, and probably never was. Their relationship was one of convience and that was it.

Walking in, Draco noticed Hermione. She didn't even look up so he took the time to watch her. This wasn't something he did often but caught himself doing more and more. She wasn't unattractive her honey brown hair was wavy, but not as bushy as it used to be. He had to admit that she had a nicely shaped body and he could tell she took care of herself. Just the other day when he was watching her at breakfast, he noticed that she ate what she wanted and didn't really care. Not like the girls in slytherin they had to watch their figures and picked at their grapes. Why was he going off like this? He must be going crazy to be thinking of Granger. But again, looking at her he could see why he would want to think about her.

There was a knock on the door, looking up Hermione noticed Malfoy standing there watching her. When she looked at him for a brief moment, their eyes locked. Grey orbs meeting beautiful brown eyes. For a moment the world seemed to stop. Hermione could feel her heart beating. It was practically humming. Before it could start singing, she broke eye contact and went to answer the door. In the gaze though, Draco and Hermione both realized that there was more where that came from and Draco knew if nobody showed up he had found himself kissing her senselessly. Not even thinking that she was dating Weasley or was Potter's best friend or even that she was a mud . . . muggleborn. Just that she was Hermione Granger and he didn't know what to do.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione almost screamed, "I thought I said that I didn't want to speak with you until I was ready to."

" Uh . . . um, Harry wanted to know if he could borrow your history of magic notes?" Ron stuttered. He glanced up at her thinking that she was going to get them. Usually, if Harry asked then she would let him borrow them but never him.

"No, no you may not borrow my notes. Your bloody moron, you should have been paying attention." Hermione stated. She looked right at Ron as she was saying this thinking maybe he would just leave. But he still was standing there like a stubborn mule who wouldn't go until he got what he wanted. She should have been used to this.

"Come on Her . . . "

"Get it through your thick head Weasley she said No. That usually means no. Now go before your stench drifts into my common room." Draco easily said with a smirk. The door closed silently and Hermione slowly turned around.

"Uh, thanks but you didn't need to add the part about a stench, it was kind of rude."

"Oh, and rude is so not my thing is it," he just stared at her not knowing what to do what was going through his mind wasn't very appropriate and what was on the tip of his tongue wasn't him. But to no avail it came out, " So, what did the weasel do to get you so mad?" She just looked at him. " Is there something on my face?"

"No I was just wondering where Malfoy went."

"I am right here and I don't plan on leaving." Hermione looking at him just got this goofy looking grin on her face. She looked so cute when she did that he thought. Odd not supposed to think like that but she did. It was no use he would fight with his morals tomorrow. And before either of them could think he glided up to her and slowly pulled her to him and then softly brought his lips to hers.


	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Thanks To all of you who have took your time to review. It makes me update a lot faster so thanks. Please Review

Chapter 4

'What am I doing?' Hermione screamed to herself. I'm dating Ron I can't go around kissing Malfoy, Malfoy! What oh what am I, he is a good kisser though. No I can't do this no matter how much I don't want it, no cannot think like, what the hell I already am.

'Draco pull yourself together you can't go around kissing Granger, she isn't the kind who cares she is so beautiful. Wait what am I saying, What am I doing? Oh who...' Before Draco knew what was happening Hermione all the sudden pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be questioning him. He didn't know what to say, hell he didn't think he could put a bloody sentence together after that. Never in his life had he ever kissed a girl with such, such care. It was unbelievable. He needed to do something to show he wasn't going soft. He looked back at her and he caught her eyes. Questioning, wondering what happened that's all he could see but there was something else care maybe, no why would she care for him. He always made fun of her and he hurt her all the time but sometimes things change maybe this was one of the times. Thinking about it scared him. He has liked her since fifth year that's why all the rude comments have died down he still made fun of her when ever he could but not as much. This was so new to him he liked her but she was dating Ron but it could work, it just could.

Hermione broke off the kiss. She just looked at him her brain finally won the battle. But the brain always wins over the heart there is no competition. But the way her heart was singing was telling a different story. She just looked at him completely stunned and she for once in her life just couldn't think of anything to say. She looked up at him and there eyes met and she saw it just as she knew he did. There were feelings but they were not going to say anything at least not know. The war was brewing she knew it, he knew it. They were on different sides she was best friends with the one person he hated most. 'Why am I thinking like this kiss is going to start this amazing relationship, its Malfoy.'

"Uh . . . Granger?" Draco didn't know what else to say this seemed to say everything. It showed the uncertainty of what to do next. She just looked at him opened her mouth as to say something closed looked back at him opened her mouth then closed it. Seeing this he knew she was in the same boat no idea as to what happened and to scared to find out.

"It's Hermione, please just call me Hermione." She whispered, slowly catching his gaze they came to a mutual agreement. He held out his had and simply said, "Draco." Shaking hands both departed Hermione left, probably going to the library he thought and Draco to his room.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early enough to see the sun rise. She then proceeded to get ready for her day and head down to breakfast. For some reason, which Hermione knew, she was completely happy. Feeling as if she was on top of the world she sort of glided down to the great hall and sat right across Ron and next to Harry as usual. Forgetting all about her anger from the day before.

Last night, after she left, she thought a lot and figured that her and Mal - Draco could be friends. She thought that this would be a good idea and they could just put the kiss on the back burner. (Maybe for later, she thought) Ron gave her a very quizzical look.

"Hermione . . . um . . look I'm sorry about yesterday and I hope you will forgive me and go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Ron sort of slurred out between eating his biscuits. Not paying any attention Hermione just nodded and mumbled out sure. Still thinking of last night it would be burned into her memory forever. Who knew one kiss could do this?

Walking, down to the great hall, Draco was mad. He didn't get any sleep because every time he close his eyes all he saw was a certain brown eyed girl. He wanted her this he figured out last night but Ron had her. All he needed was a way to get him out of the way which he thought would never happen. So many people want those two together only god knows why. Its so obvious she isn't happy. This is also why he couldn't sleep he all the sudden cared more about how she was feeling and couldn't care about anything else. This was bad he was infatuated with the one girl that wasn't available.

"Blaise." Draco said and sat down next to his best friend. 'I wonder if I could tell him, oh what am I thinking he would laugh. Why am I thinking like such a girl.

"Looks like wonder couple got back together." Draco's eyes followed Blaise's statement and saw Hermione and Ron leaving hand in hand. There was a pang in his gut, he just pushed it aside and tried not to look at her but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She seemed happy, just as he was about to look back down she turned her head and looked straight at him. Then she smiled and looked back at Ron, but not before she looked around at him again.

Heading down to potions, Draco kept thinking about her smile. She genuinely smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile a little but smiling wasn't his style. Oh who cares, he thought she makes me smile no girl has ever done that. He slowly walked to potions trying to gather his thoughts he couldn't look like a softy in front of Snape he would never live it down. Without any warning he accidently bumped into a couple in the hall.

Hermione turned around how rude of people to just bump into her. She was trying to explain to Ron the importance of a polysepalous root. When she was fully turned around she was looking right into the eyes of Draco. She had to catch her breath and slow her heart down she was surprised it wasn't echoing off the walls as loud as it was in her ears.

"Granger, could you move your blocking the way for us pureblood's and we don't like it when the likes of you get in are way." Draco said coldly. He didn't mean to say that he could see the hurt in her eyes even though she would act as if, it were nothing.

Hermione just looked at him she didn't know what to think. He didn't mean she thought to herself he couldn't have. She looked right into his eyes and she saw it he didn't mean to say that. She almost gave a happy yes. But caught herself just glare at him and go into the potions room, just glare. And that she did successfully and left.

Draco saw it though when she looked at him she saw that he was sorry he could see it in her eyes she seemed happy so he just followed her example and walked into the cold, moldy potions room.


	5. Letters and arguments

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

Thanks to my one faithful reviewer. It means a lot when you review. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but it will do until next time.

Chapter 5

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly. At least, tomorrow Saturday, Hermione thought walking into the heads common room. To Hermione's surprise Draco was already there. 'Good.' She thought we can talk about what happened and try to figure stuff out. Seeing the look on Draco's face though told her other wise. His usually pale face was sort of red and his hair was falling down onto his face. 'He looks sexy with his hair like that. Shouldn't think about that.' He quickly pulled himself out of his chair, stomped to his door, flung it open and slammed it shut. Hermione blinked not knowing what happened. Deciding it was best to just go to her room she roamed over to her door. As she was walking, something had caught her eye, it looked like a letter. Not wanting to invade his privacy she thought it best to just go to her room. But the way it was crumpled and Draco's attitude told her differently. Before she could stop herself, she opened the letter:

_**Draco, **_

_**Your birthday is December 13, this you already know. But I have a surprise that I think you will enjoy. As you know, The Dark Lord usually only admits members at the age of twenty. But being the son of his right-hand man you will receive special privileges. This being, getting the Dark Mark on December 15. You will do this and make me a proud father. I will pick you up December 12, and you better be ready.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Her eyes were slightly tearing up. It was only October so maybe he could find away out of this. But what if this is what he wanted. She didn't even know him. This could be the greatest gift to him. But then why did he look so angry.

"Granger, what do you think your doing?" Draco growled, tearing the letter from her hands. He didn't want to be a death eater but there was no way around it. And having Hermione know wouldn't help his situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want, I didn't mean to." Hermione stuttered, she looked heartbroken. He didn't know what was going through her mind but it probably wasn't anything good.

"Look it was my letter that doesn't give you the right to just read it. If I wanted you to read it, I would have been like hey, Granger read about my oh so wonderful birthday present I just can't wait to tell everyone. But, I didn't say anything because I figured you would be smart enough to realize that it wasn't yours, you stupid mudblood." ,Draco yelled. He was angry, didn't know why this was such a big deal but it was. He didn't want her to think of him as a death eater. He wanted, well what he wanted wasn't important know. He looked at her and felt something he never had felt before, guilt. He didn't mean to say the last part. It just sort of slipped out. She looked as if she was going to cry. He knew she didn't mean to look but curiosity killed the cat. And Hermione was very nosey. He should have known better to just leave the letter laying about.

"I'm sorry all right, this mudblood should have just minded her own business" and with this being said she walked off to her room and slammed the door. Once in her room she let it go and cried. She thought that he had changed. But no he was still the spoiled rotten pureblood ass. Through her tears she heard a light knock at the door. "Just go away. I don't want to hear whatever you need to say." But the knocking got more intense.

Draco figured if he kept knocking she would get annoyed and just open up. He was sorry he didn't mean to say it. But by now it just comes out whenever he gets angry at her. He felt so guilty he knows it hurt and the letter probably isn't helping. She is going to think for sure that he wants to be a death eater. He knocked harder. He couldn't let her think that. He was thinking when he realized he was knocking air. Yes, he thought she opened up. Looking at her he could see she had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-." He couldn't finish his sentence because she cut him off with a huge smack to the face.

"I don't want to hear your apologies' you, you death eater. They're probably not even real." Hermione said this coldly. He was hurt, not only because of the slap but that statement it cut deep. Draco never wanted to be a death eater. He never wanted to be like his father. He hated the whole thought about being ruled by some guy who keeps getting beat by a teenager.

"I am NOT a DEATH EATER Hermione nor will I ever be one. I will find a way out of this but until then keep thinking what you want. But I am not a death eater remember that." And with that being said Draco went to his room without a single glance back.

Hermione shut quietly. She then went to her bed she needed to think. She believed that he wasn't a death eater. She hoped what he said was true. Closing her eyes, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione woke up, took a shower and continued to get ready. She hadn't seen Draco all morning and it was almost 10. Reaching the staircase she looked around and saw Ron waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Walking to him, she noticed Draco standing by the doors she stopped quickly. He was looking right at her well glaring at her. It was going to take some time for this to heal over, she thought. She hadn't meant to call him a death eater but it just came out that way. She regretted saying it and wished she could have apologized. Which is why she wanted to see him that morning. 'Must have missed him' she thought. But there was no more time for thinking about Draco she was on a date with, Ron. He kissed her, enclosed his hand with hers and walked toward the front doors. All with the glaring eyes of Draco on his back.


	6. Halloween pt 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

Walking to Hogsmeade, was always one of Hermione's favorite things. Especially, in the fall, the light breeze wrapped around her and the leaves were slowly falling to the ground. This was her favorite season and she absolutely loved Halloween. This was also the reason for the trip to Hogsmeade there would be a Halloween ball. Her and Draco decided it would be fun and an enjoyment to others in this tiring time. Hermione wished that Draco had agreed to have a costume ball but he held strong on his conviction that they were stupid. So she let the thought go, but not before getting him to agree to muggle music. Muggle music had always been Hermione's favorite she actually found a way to bewitch her radio and i-pod to work at Hogwarts.

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" asked Ron. This question pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time she stopped causing him to. He saw the look in her eyes and decided not to say anything, really not knowing what to say. She thought back over everything, the night he asked her out, her saying yes. But know she realized it was because she was scared of hurting him. She could never love Ron, not like he would want her to. She remembered the first time he said 'I love you' she was stunned and just looked at him. He said that it was okay that she didn't say it back because it was still early in there relationship. But after a week, she said it. Then for the first time she let him have her, taking her virginity. But She remembered the awkwardness of his touch and the feeling she was missing something.

"Nothing of. ." and then she saw him the reason. The reason for the strange feelings toward Ron. The reason she couldn't give Ron her heart. She already gave it to Draco. He was looking at her now with a look of anger. Probably cause she was standing with Ron like they were about to admit there love and kiss. But that didn't go to her mind she shuddered and simply looked him in the eye. With this action Ron looked at her strangely trying to figure out what she was looking at but by the time he turned around Draco disappeared.

"What were you looking at, just now?"

"Um.. nothing important I just saw a cute...bunny." There was a pregnant pause and Ron saw that she was lying what ever she was staring at was nothing he wanted to know about he could tell.

"Well, then lets go find a gown for you, hun." Ron said all the while giving her a second glance to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

It was 8 am Saturday morning. Hermione was supposed to meet with the house elves (she was still all for S.P.E.W) but she agreed to let them put up the decorations so she could get ready for the dance.

The ball started at 7, Hermione and Draco had to be in the hall at 6:30 along with the prefects. The ball was for fifth years and up.

The hall was decorated with black and orange. There were spider webs and bats hanging around the ceiling. The tables were off to the sides but they were smaller tables that would fit about eight people. Each table had a tablecloth of black and orange. The refreshment table was out and had a two cauldrons filled to the brim, one with butter beer and the other with pumpkin juice. The stage were the DJ, who was a wizard, would be was set up like a huge pumpkin. Well it was a huge pumpkin. Hermione figured that someone, Dumbledore, put and engorgement charm on it. The pumpkin was carved out and the D J's table was set in side, the carved pumpkin.

It was magnificent, Hermione also got Draco to agree to having an outside garden set up. Walking outside, Hermione couldn't help but stop it was beautiful. There were so many types of plants and for once she didn't even know what some of them were. In the middle of the garden there was a bench which was surrounded by small orange flowers that seemed to glow.

"Do you think it is a bit over done?" Draco said. He noticed how she jumped when he talked. 'She probably didn't even know I was out here.' He thought. He only followed her out to see if she would like it. He took advised the house elves what he wanted done. But he wouldn't tell her that anytime soon.

"You scared me, but no I think it is wonderful. The house elves really went out of there way to do this. I just asked for a small garden, not a get away."

"Why would you want a get away place?"

"I uh I don't like huge events. I usually get a headache and want to leave. So I already figured I would be leaving early." She shyly looked away not really even knowing why.'Probably because this is a very romantic spot and the way he is looking at me is making me nervous.' She thought.

He noticed this and thought it cute.'I make her nervous.'

"You look beautiful tonight you might make Weasley jealous when I get the first dance." He said this and smirked at her expression she looked very confused about what he said, then her face slowly started to light up and she looked at him.

"And who said you would get the first dance, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, Miss. Granger, if you really must know I did, now that wouldn't be a problem would it?" asked Draco.

"No not at all but you better make it a quick one."

"And why is that?"

"I hear my boyfriend has a temper when little ferrets step in his way." She looked right at him and smirked.

'Oh my, she sure does look hot when she smirks. Wait it's weird when she smirks it reminds me of myself. My, my shes mocking me.'

"Oh well I hear Pansy gets very upset when bushy haired know it alls get in her way."

"Well it looks like they are going to have to deal with it because your on. The first dance is all yours, Draco." Hermione said this and sauntered off towards the ball. The prefects started to arrive which meant it was almost show time.

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Between school, work, practice, and meetings there hardly seems to be enough time to sleep. Well, so far this story is going pretty good I think. But I hope more people review so I know how they feel. I am working very hard on this story. It just seems every time I write a chapter I go to type it and I completly change direction. That is also why it has been taking me so long. I have no idea where this is going but I am going to get there. Just please review PLEASE. It helps me know how you feel about where it is going. I will try to update tomorrow. Spring Break so I have a lot more time. Until next time. And thank you to those of you who have reviewed I appreciate it. Thanks!


	7. Halloween pt 2

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Harry Potter. In this chapter I used the lyrics from the song "The Weakness in Me" By Joan Armatrading. It is on the soundtrack '10 Things I hate about You'

**A/N: Please Review. **Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

Hermione walked into the great hall looking absolutely amazing. Her long brown hair was in loose ringlets that fell down her back. She hardly had any make up on because there was no point she was naturally pretty. The dress she picked was a beautiful emerald green. It was a satin full length gown the straps were jeweled diamonds that scooped into a small v. The back of the dress showed her back. There was a diamond brooch where the material was at the small of her back. To put it simply she looked like a goddess.

The prefects could hardly take there eyes off of her. She walked over to them and begun to explain how the night would go down. After this Ron walked over to Hermione and stood by her side she was his date after all.

Hermione was excited the doors opened to reveal the fifth through seventh years. As she saw them come in and look around she got nervous. 'Oh what if they don't like it and what if tonight ends up being boring.' She couldn't help but think this and with those thoughts running through her head she started to bite her lip. Draco took noticed to this and walked over to her. Touching the small of her back he leaned in whispered in her ear.

"Hey don't be nervous everyone is going to love." After this was said he didn't leave and Ron was getting angry. He shouldn't be getting so affectionate with my girlfriend he kept thinking bitterly. Everyone finally made there way through the doors and Hermione and Draco went up to the stage.

"Good Evening, I hope you all enjoy tonights festivities. There are menus at your table order whenever your ready. All you have to do is tap your table three times and your server will take your orders but before we all eat Draco and I thought we should open the ball with a dance just to get things started. So pick a lovely lady, gentlemen and ladies lead your man to the floor." Hermione looked at Draco, "I believe the first dance is yours." He took her hand and walked her to the middle of the floor. Hermione saw Ron at the table by himself and noticed his anger. Which she figured was directed at her. The song began:

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection right from the start. _

_I have a lover who loves me, how could I break such a heart_

_yet, still you get my attention._

Slowly moving around the floor everyone's eyes moved to them. They seemed so content on being in each other's arms. The smile on Hermione's face was all you needed to see to tell she was happy. This is where she wanted to be.

_Why do you come here when you know I've got troubles enough_

_Why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone._

_Make me lie and I don't want to. And make me stay when I should_

_not. Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me why do you come _

_here and pretend to be just passing by. But I mean to see you and I _

_mean to hold you, tightly._

Looking into Draco's eyes she saw what she was looking for. She knew there was something hidden behind those gray orbs. He usually had it hidden but now on the dance floor he left himself, unguarded.

_Feeling guilty, worried, waking from tormented sleep. This old love_

_has me bound but the new love cuts deep. If I chose now, I'll lose out._

_One of you has to fail; and I need you, I need you._

The song slowly came to an end and neither made a move to leave. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she said two words, I'm sorry. She then turned around to go find Ron. Leaving Draco standing there thinking about everything. Mainly, if he was willing to give up everything for her.

Hermione looked every where for Ron, as of now she went outside towards 'their tree' figuring thats where he would be. And as usual she was right. Approaching warily she was very hesitant to say anything because he was angry, no there were really no words as to how angry he actually was. Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth but Ron spook first.

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked. She just looked at him how could he ask such a question. She was absolutely stunned at how thick he was. Why she was dating him was up in the air. She was just going to walk away but that would look suspicious so she answered.

"No I am not and what would make you ask such a dumb question?"

"Well for the past few weeks you spend more time in you heads dorm doing 'heads business' what ever that is. Then when you finally spend time with me you are all distant. And then when we went to Hogsmeade I caught you staring at him. I didn't say anything but I know thats what you were doing. I am not as thick as I look Hermione. I do notice things."

"Look, Malfoy and I did have heads business look around we had to get this ball ready so that it wouldn't be such a mess. Dumbledore didn't even tell us about it until the end of September. And I don't stare at him. And I certainly don't recall seeing him at Hogsmeade."

"Oh get off it Hermione, ball or not things are changing between us. He is only adding to them I can tell you like him. If it wasn't for the whole school watching you would probably be in there snogging him like there was no tomorrow."

"You know what Ron think what you want. But just so you remember, I am at this dance with you not him nor any other guy you might want to pair me up with. But if you are going to ruin this whole evening will you do it now." He just looked at her and then walked past her. She needed to forget about him and enjoy her night. Which would be hard to do since he just had to be a git on an important night. She just stood out there staring at the ripples in the lake. This is usually where she went to think about things and if she was already here why not. She started to sit down, she changed her mind when she heard a branch break and turned around.

"Who, who's there?" She asked out.

"Granger, it's just me. I was out walking because the hall got stuffy, then I heard your little argument with Weasley and decided to hide. Didn't want to intrude." Blaise Zabini said. He then came out from behind the bush and sat down next to the spot where, Hermione was standing. "Are you going to sit or stand there all night?"

"Oh, right, um. What did you hear Zabini?" Hermione questioned as she sat down to the Italian slytherin.

"It depends did you want me to hear anything?"

"Not really, I was hoping it would be a private conversation between me and Ron."

"Then I didn't hear anything. So why aren't you inside dancing like there was no tomorrow." He silently looked over her. In all his years at Hogwarts he never really talked to her. He knew who she was, but who didn't he was just surprised she knew who he was. Not that many people do. He usually stood off in the shadows and watched people. No one knew him,except for Draco. But that's the way he liked it.

"I don't really like dancing. Plus, there is no one in there I want to dance with right now." She watched him. She had to admit to herself she didn't know much about him. He was in her ancient runes class and he sometimes answered questions to. She remembered Harry telling her something about his mom. Trying to remember what it was. "Why aren't you in there?" Oh, that's right his mom was some beautiful women who had all these husbands that just mysteriously died.

"Same reason, the only reason I came is because Milicent said if I didn't come she would tell Pansy that I fancy her," he looked sick for a moment then continued, "and that would be hell if she thought that." Hermione laughed. She always saw how Pansy hung all over Draco and slightly fell sorry for him.

"Well from what I noticed if Pansy wants something she doesn't need to be told anything. She will go for it."

"Why do you think I am out here. I'm hiding."

Hermione burst out laughing she couldn't help. It was hilarious she could just see Pansy now. Oh crap she actually could. "Um. Zabini don't want to ruin our fun but here comes Pansy now." Before she could look at him he was already running for the woods. Chuckling she stood up brushed off her dress and decided to head in.

"Mud blood, have you seen Blaise Zabini?" Pansy asked.

"No and even if I had I wouldn't tell you." Hermione stalked off towards the great hall. Walking into the room, Harry came to her with a worried expression. She just shook her head and walked towards the refreshment table, wishing for the night to end.

"Thanks, Granger you saved me back there." She gave a slight nod. After that the night went by in a blur. Just before 11:30 Hermione went out to the gardens. Walking out she noticed the pale blond hair boy sitting at the bench.

"Hey." Hermione whispered. There wasn't a reason to it just seemed like the thing to do.

"Hermione, why aren't you in there with, Ron?" he asked looking at her. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight he noticed.

"Because I am out here with you. Is that a problem?"

"I guess not. But I am going inside so bye."

"Wait. . ."

"Why?"

"I meant it you know what I said earlier. I really am"

"I don't find any reason you need to apologize. It should be me, so here it goes. I, I'm sorry Hermione I really am, will you forgive me?" He never did get an answer because before he could say anything else her lips were pressed to his.


	8. late night

Disclaimer: Do Not own Harry Potter

Chapter 8

Breaking away Hermione took a step back and looked into the gray orbs that had captured her heart. She saw the way his eyes danced with amusement while looking at her. She knew it was stupid to just up and kiss him. But it was the only way to get him to shut up. Not that she minded any.

He was studying her. He noticed the way she took a step back like she was unsure of what to do next. She was biting her lip softly, he always saw her doing this when she was nervous or reading. He watched her the way her hair blew in the wind and the way the emerald green dress was bringing out her eyes. She looked so beautiful standing before him.

"Hermione." Harry yelled. Damn him, Draco thought it just had to ruin the moment. Hermione looked at him one last time and for some reason she was scared. 'Potter, Draco, Potter, oh she is probably scared he saw. Dammit he just had to come out here.' Draco was to busy talking to himself to notice her turn around and walk apprehensively towards Harry.

"Um . . . Harry." Hermione was nervous her voice was slightly breaking and she could not look at Harry.

"Hermione, I have been looking for you for half a hour. I just wanted to know if you were coming back to the Gryffindor common room for the party?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, right. I can't I am really tired and I would just be a bore." She finished it off with a little yawn. She wasn't lying but she really was tired, but she just was not that tired.

"You are going to miss all the fun. But if you really cannot then I will see you tomorrow. But I am going to ask again. Are you sure you would not rather be-"

"No. Harry just go have your fun." She said cutting him off. "Go you do not want to miss all the fun."

"Alright, night Hermione." She watched him go. Hermione and Draco were unable to leave with everyone else once the ball was finished. At 12:15 everyone was finally out and that left them to clean up and get everything in order for breakfast.

Moving slowly Hermione mumbled a spell to clean up all the trash while Draco, started transfiguring the tables back into there larger size. They worked in silence for an hour. Finally, they met at the door and headed up to the common room. The walk was long and neither dared to speak. When they reached the portrait of a young women. She was known to them as Peyton, she lived in a small cottage on the edge of a small unknown to them. Peyton was a beautiful girl. She had long straight brown-blonde hair, her eyes were a color of blue. Her style of dress was simple. She wore a simple full length red cotton skirt and the blouse was a white with long sleeves the neck was covered and it buttoned up the back. She stepped out of the cottage just as Hermione and Draco were approaching.

"Hello and do we look wonderful or what. How was the ball, did you have a good time, password?" She said this in one breath. She really was a chatter box and on some days you could not get her to shut up and then some days she would not talk at all and just glare at you as you said the password.

"Appugno." Hermione said and slowly walked into the heads common room followed by Draco. The common room was not big but it was enough. The carpet was a soft caramel color. On the wall across from the fire place set a couch in a light hue of brown, to the right of the couch was a love seat and to the left a big chair. Draco claimed the chair their first day there. Hermione did not mind because she claimed the love seat. Neither ever set on the couch. On the walls there was a picture of the four founders this was an odd picture, well in the school, because it neither talked nor moved. Also on the wall between Hermione and Draco's rooms was another picture of Peyton.

"It is good to be home, do you think so?" Hermione asked. She turned around and saw him sit in his chair so she followed this and sat. She watched him as he looked around.

He took it all in again. He never really thought of this as home but as he looked around he realized this was the only place he did feel at home. When Dumbledore, made the room he made the common room neutral. For this Draco was thankful, he would never tell anyone, but his favorite color was actually a deep red. Just because he was a Slytherin did not make his favorite color green or black. And he was certain Hermione's was not red or gold.

"Hermione, what is your favorite color?" He asked and watched her as she looked up to him with a confused expression. He never really asked her personal questions before. This was not that personal but it was a way to get to know her.

"Yellow, what about you?" She said this and looked back at him she had a small smile playing at her lips and he just smirked. "Come on I told you mine tell me yours, please." She then stuck out her bottom lip and looked like she was going to cry. "Please." She said again and he just smirked.

"Guess."

"Green."

"No why was that your first guess." He already knew the answer but just wanted to hear it from someone else.

"You are in Slytherin and it would just make sense. People think mine is red. Oh, I just stereotyped just like everyone else. I always get annoyed when someone says something like 'oh that was such a Gryffindor thing to do' because to tell the truth. I have been doing the same thing for years even before I was a Gryff. Others do it to but no one says anything to them."

"Alright, alright please, stop."

"Sorry, I do not know why I do that. Anyways, is your favorite color, blue."

"No and do not apologize you did not do anything."

"Fine, red." He just looked at her the smirk fading and she knew she got it right. "Woo, wait, red." She couldn't stop laughing. He always made fun of her houses colors and it was, oh, it was just to funny.

"It is not that funny you can stop laughing."

"But, Draco" she had to stop because another round of giggles came around. "It is come on what if I told you my favorite color was green and I absolutely loved snakes. You would laugh." Again, she started laughing at that thought.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like snakes?"

"Oh, no, definitely not. They just happen to be one of my worse fears besides flying. When I was little my cousin Tyler, would chase me around with his pet snake, 'Baldwin' one night he put him in my bed and he bit my toe. I had to go to the hospital and make sure nothing was wrong. That is when my parents realized I was different. When we got back, my cousin was laughing and before he knew what was happening his pants were on fire and he was hanging from the ceiling." Draco just started laughing as Hermione told her story. He could just see Tyler hanging there. He was laughing so hard that he had to wipe away his tears. "It is not that funny."

"But, Hermione it is. Come on you laughed at me it is only fair I can laugh about this."

"Oh, fine what ever. Laugh all you want. But you have to tell me one of your stories, it is only fair."

"Alright, lets see here. That's the story. Okay, I have this weird fear of, you cannot laugh, I am afraid of spiders. When, I was younger I always would go outside and I was playing by my favorite tree and this spider came out of nowhere and started talking to me. I got scared and ran to my mum and it followed. Then, when I came here I thought I had gotten over it. But in first year when I got that detention and had to go to the forest. Did you know there were giant spiders out there? It tried to feed me to its kids. If it was not for Hagrid I would be spider food." Hermione could not help but just stare at him and then slowly started laughing. He look petrified.

"Ron is afraid of spiders to. Aragog, the giant spider, almost fed him and Harry to his kids second year. Aragog, is Hagrids pet spider."

"That thing is his pet." Hermione just nodded because she was once again overcome with uncontrollable laughter.

They spent there whole night in the common room just talking about anything that came to mind. Neither of them had changed from there earlier attire. They did not really care. That night Hermione realized Draco was more than he seemed. And Draco found the true Hermione, the one he was slowly falling for. Somehow during the night they ended up on the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms as dawn approached.

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. All I really need to say is sorry that I have not updated in awhile. This week I had 3 golf meets and all were out of town so I have not been home. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Discussions

Chapter 9

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger thank you for joining me today. I wanted to talk about your progress as heads. I must say you are doing a wonderful job. The Halloween ball was a fantastic idea and you two seem to be getting along well. Promoting unity between houses is a big deal in times of war and you two are doing a wonderful job." Dumbledore, did not say anything else for some time he just looked at Hermione and Draco. He was trying to figure out why there was such a change in their behavior. This was a very interesting case. For years they could not even stand each others presence but now, they sat before him content to be in each others company. Free of snide remarks and death glares.

"Well Professor, are arrangement has helped us learn that nothing is as it seems. All prior prejudices are dropped. We can be ourselves and not be worried who will judge because we have grown tired of judging." Hermione just looked at Draco and gave a small smile. It was the truth, Hermione spent so much time in the common room with Draco they grew used to all the behaviors they once found annoying.

Dumbledore, just watched as Hermione was turned to look at Draco. He knew there was more going on than either would admit. But just as his eyes twinkled when he knew something or saw something he liked their eyes grew with an emotion that neither were expecting. It would hit them hard he was sure of that and it would be one of the greatest stories.

"Yes, Miss. Granger that was the point of the arrangement so the two of you would learn more about each other. But the real reason I called the two of you up is because of Mr. Malfoys predicament. I believe your birthday is December 13. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor but what does that have to do with anything?" Draco was getting confused. He had a feeling that Dumbledore, knew about his fathers plans for him and that he would be getting the dark mark on his birthday. But how?

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I know that Voldemort allows people to start joining his ranks at the age of eighteen. I also heard that on your birthday you are to receive the mark. But I also know that you do not wish for it. Correct?"

"Yes, who told you all this." He turned to look at Hermione but she was just looking forward. He did not think she would tell. "Hermione." She turned to look at him. Her eyes swelled and she looked guilty.

"I only told him when he asked. He already knew most of it and I just filled in what he did not know. You are not mad are you. I thought it best, he can help you know. He really can." She then got up and walked to the door. Before she left she turned back to him and simply said, "I am sorry, please do not be angry with me. I only wanted to help." And she left without a glance back.

"Mr. Malfoy, she only did what was for the best. So what do you want to do about it."

"I do not want to get the dark mark. I would rather die. But I cannot get out of it so do you need a spy. I mean being the son of his right hand man does allow me to be in the inner circle. He already trusts me."

"Becoming a spy, well, it is not something that I would wish upon you. It is hard work and very dangerous and I do not want to put you in a situation where harm would come to you. Th-."

"Look I want to. No matter what I do to get out of it I will have to receive the mark. I might as well be useful. He would never think of me as a spy and I can take many precautions so he does not find out. I am willing to do this. Let me do this." Draco said. He cut off Dumbledore, but the way he was looking at him he could tell he was thinking about this. If he became a spy he would be able to help and be of use. Finally, Dumbledore, answered bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"Alright, but nobody will know. No one from the order, none of your friends, not even Hermione."

"First of all, my friends would turn me into the dark lord and I would die. I do not know what the order even is so that does not matter. And I would not want to drag Hermione into this." Draco looked at Dumbledore, and noticed the twinkle in his eye grow as he mentioned Hermione.

"She means a lot to you, I can see that just by looking at you. The only thing I can say about that is please, please do not hurt her or you will have an angry mob after you." Draco shuddered.

"They would be scarier than, the dark lord." Dumbledore, just chuckled and sent him on his way. This was turning out to be a very interesting year.

Walking back to the common room Draco thought about everything. Mainly, his growing feelings for a certain Gryffindor bookworm. He really liked her and could not understand any of it. He wished that she and Weasley would break up. Just so it would leave an opening for him. But he was not sure how she felt about him. Sure they talked and have kissed but that does not mean anything. But he knew that Hermione did not just go around kissing random guys. Then his thoughts turned to December 13, he would be getting the dark mark now. But not because he wanted to but to help the light side. It was a good thing his father taught him legimancy and occlumany one summer. It would come in handy. The dark lord must never know that he is a spy.

He came to the portrait of Peyton and was about to say the password but decided not to and turned around and went to the Slytherin common room. He had not visited Blaise in awhile. The Slytherin common room was not that far and the walk was short. The common room was hidden by a portrait of an onyx black snake and a man named Morgan. Morgan had eyes the color of coal one look into them and you would swear that death was near.

"Well I have not seen you around here for awhile now Mister Malfoy." Snape practically appeared from no where and startled Draco.

"Professor, I have been busy as of lately. Head duties and homework." Snape looked him over. Had to make sure he was doing well other wise Narcissa would have his hide.

"Draco, mate I haven't seen you around these parts for awhile." Draco turned around to see the face of Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a good looking man. He had black hair that he wore long. He had a bronze complexion and deep blue eyes. Blaise was the exact opposite of Draco in the looks department. But when it came to the way they thought it was scary how alike they were. That is why they hit it off so well, after a few years. Blaise was never one to hold prejudices where Draco was. Blaise also, thought the Dark Lord was a complete lunatic. It took awhile for Draco to agree with this thought but he soon begun to see it to. Now when all the Slytherins are talking about joining the inner circle they sit back and laugh.

"Well Blaise I was trying to stay away from your ugly face."

"Ha ha funny. Can we talk?"

"Are we not already?"

"Seriously, Draco." Blaise then led them outside to the lake. They sat down and watched the giant squid swimming about. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how you never come around. And you always seem to be hanging around the Gryffindor golden girl. Do you like her?"

"Woah, hold on. She is head girl so that means I have to talk with her and-"

"Answer the question. Do you like her?"

"You got me, I do. She is just different and I don't know. But I do. You aren't going to tell anyone, right?"

"No of course not. I already knew though. Anyway, what are you doing about the 13th its coming a lot faster than I think either of us expected." Draco looked at him. He knew he should tell him the truth but Dumbledore, told him not to. But Blaise wasn't like everyone else.

"Look I am going to get it. But I cannot tell you why." He looked away he knew Blaise was going to be upset.

"Then for once I will not ask questions you are obviously doing this for a reason I cannot know. I just hope you know what you are doing." He said this and in a swift movement stood up.

"Thanks Blaise for not pushing it. When the time comes you will know." And he watched Blaises retreating back. He sat out by the lake for what seemed like hours before going back in.

He was walking past the third floor when he heard muffled voices. He decided it would be best to go break up their meeting with detentions. When he got to the door he realized it was Hermione and he could not tell who else. They were arguing so he decided to go close. He could not hear what they were saying. The door started to open and he heard Hermione yell, 'Well Ron, if that is how you want it to be then this, this is over and I do not wish to speak to you again.' Draco decided now would be the best time to leave and did so quietly.

Hermione stormed into the common room to see Draco sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked this very uncertainly. He felt her stiffen and then very quietly she said.

"I, I broke up with Ron." She started to cry into his shoulder. He said nothing just let her sob. When she finally fell asleep he picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed pulled her covers up, kissed her forehead and went to his room.

**_A/N_**: Thanks to those who have reviewed. All I have to say is **_PLEASE REVIEW_**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Wow

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Sorry that I have not updated sooner. I was going to upload this chapter friday but for some reason my internet was not working. So I was going to upload yesterday but fanfiction was down. So here it is sorry I did not have it up sooner.

Chapter 10

The snow was lightly falling on the grounds of Hogwarts, as November turned into December. Hermione was watching the snow. She hardly left her room anymore. The only person that she talked to was Draco. Harry and Ginny had been up to her rooms to see her many times but she always told them she was busy. She was not depressed that Ron and her broke up she was just tired of everyone else. When the news of their break up firs got out people were trying to figure out who was to blame. Or why it happened. There were many rumors that were just to hard to believe but people did. It was almost a month after the break up and people were still left wondering. That was why Hermione hid in her room people were just getting annoying. Why couldn't anyone just forget that her and Ron even dated.

"Hermione would you like to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked through the door. He respected her privacy and figured she would come around soon enough.

"Sure, but this is not a Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione stated while walking over to her door.

"I know." Draco said as Hermione opened her door. "But I asked Dumbledore and he agreed. He said i would be good to just get away." He looked watched Hermione as she nodded her head and went over to her closet to get her coat, mittens, and scarf. She walked back to him and smiled.

"Well lead the way." He walked forward and grabbed his coat and gloves from the chair. He led her through the castle. Neither said a word as they walked. As they approached Hogsmeade Hermione turned to Draco, "So what do you have planned?" He just smirked and kept walking. "Draco you can not just not tell me. I will find out." He just looked at her and kept walking. Suddenly without warning he stopped.

They were in front of a small restaurant. Draco looked at her and saw her smile she turned to him. And again smiled. He slowly smiled back which only caused Hermione to smile more. He hardly ever smiled and when he did it was amazing.

The restaurant, Ponderosa, was small but very inviting. The restaurant just opened in July, and was already one of the most successful restaurants in wizarding England. It was a small restaurant there were a handful of tables scattered throughout the dining room. It was not a very busy night. By not very busy it meant that there were only a couple of people in line waiting to be seated.

"Draco they are busy we should just go somewhere else." Hermione stated as she looked around.

"I already took care of it. Don't worry." Draco walked up to the hostess and said "Malfoy, two." The hostess looked over the sheet and nodded. She then took there coats.

"Right this way please." She led them through the room and sat them at a table near the windows. Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione and then took his own seat. "Here are your menus simply tap the table twice and your server will be here to take your order." She then left. Hermione glanced over her menu than sat it down on the table and watched Draco as he read through the menu. His hair was falling over his eyes. She loved it when he did not gel it back. He looked sexier this way she thought. She shook herself out of her trance and noticed that he was looking at her.

"Thanks for pulling my chair out." She bit her lip, she really did not know what to say for once. He just watched her. He saw her uncertainty as she said this.

"It was nothing my mother always taught me manners. She said they would come in handy one day. Especially if I was ever trying to woo a lady. As she put it. Are you ready to order?" Draco said. She nodded and he tapped the table twice.

Hermione ordered the chicken tetrazzini and a Greek salad and Draco ordered the swiss steak, rice and a Caesar salad. As the server left Hermione turned back to Draco.

"So are you trying to woo me, Draco?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. But I will if you want me to." He watched as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Hmm. I do not know about that. What would be in it for me?"

"Well first of all, me. And everyone knows there is nothing better." As he said this there food appeared. They ate for awhile before Hermione or Draco said anything.

"Does your ego ever go down?" Hermione asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"No I do not believe it is possible." Hermione just laughed. He really was impossible. But she had to admit that is what made him so cute. As they finished, the server came back with the bill. Both reached for the bill.

"I asked you to dine with me so I will get it." Draco said grabbing the bill but Hermione would not let go.

"I will pay for my half though. I do not want you to spend your money. I can pay."

"I insist Hermione just let me get it alright."

"Fine but the next time I will pay." Hermione stood up and pushed in her chair and Draco followed her example. Draco did not say anything else until they had stepped outside.

"So where to next?" Hermione looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know. You decide."

"Then lets just walk." He held his arm out to her. She graciously accepted and smiled. They walked for what seemed like hours before either of them spoke.

"Draco what do you want for your birthday? I would like to get you something." He stopped and turned to look at her. It took him a couple of minutes before he finally answered her.

"Hermione. Do you. . I mean if you. . . I mean do you . . . umm. .. would you like to be my girlfriend?" It took him awhile to finally get the question out. Draco had decided to ask her after the ball. The only reason he had waited was because she was still dating Ron. It was nerve wracking waiting for her reply. It seemed like centuries had passed before she even answered.

"Draco, I . . . yes. I would love to." She smiled at him and he let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. He then found himself slowly moving his head towards her. When there lips finally met. They let everything they knew go into that kiss. It was very cliché to say it. But they both had felt it. The electricity that was flowing through them was hard to hide. When they finally broke apart, Hermione said the one thing they were both thinking. "Wow."

A/N: **_Please oh, Please Review. It makes my day._ Chapter 11 should be up sometime around Wednesday or Thursday.**


	11. The Mark

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

Slowly much to Draco's dismay December 13 rolled around. That morning at breakfast he had received a letter that told him to go to the the Forbidden Forest at 7 pm. At 6:30, Draco quietly left his dorm and headed out to meet his father. When he arrived it was 6:50 and his father was already there.

"Grab this Draco, hurry, we can not waste any more time. Tonight, you are going to make me a proud father." Draco grabbed the necklace and without another word he felt the tug at his navel. With a thud he landed on the floor. Draco kept thinking that the place looked familiar and then he realized that he was at his own manor. "This way Draco." He followed his father through the hall to the dungeons. "Wait here." Lucius walked into the room at the end of the hall leaving Draco there to think. He needed to reorganize his thoughts in case Voldemort decided to probe his mind. He could not let him see Hermione or let him know the way he felt about her. He needed to hide the conversations with Dumbledore and Snape. After he gathered all these thought he pushed them to the back of his mind and put a wall around them. "Draco the Dark Lord is waiting. Follow me."

The room was dark. There were about 50 deatheaters surrounding, Voldemort. His father walked him right up to the Lord and knelt. Draco was about to but his father stood and walked away. Draco looked up to the Dark Lord.

"Young mister Malfoy, is it your wish to become a faithful servant of I, the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, My Lord. It is my wish."

"Please kneel." Draco did this and kept his head down. "Please hold out your right fore arm. Do you wish to serve I until your dying day, to follow what I believe at all times,to hate, torture, and kill all the people that are below you?"

"Yes, My Lord. It is my wish."

"Then let the ceremony commence." Voldemort then extended his hand and touched Draco's fore arm. All was quiet but Draco felt something enter his mind and he held his barrier even tighter. Then before he knew it Voldemort was out of his mind and his fore arm was burning with an intense amount of pain. Draco did not cry out nor did he flinch. Then Voldemort lifted his hand from Draco's burnt flesh. "It is finished. Mister Malfoy, you are know a faithful servant of I, The Dark Lord. I will contact you later with your first mission. You may leave" Draco stood up, and walked out the door. He went up the stairs that led to the dining room and walked to the hall he and his father had entered. Draco was about to grab the necklace that had brought him there when he saw his mother in the sitting room. He walked over to her and noticed her tears.

"Mother, what is wrong?" He asked and she looked at him. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Draco, dear. I worry for you. This is not the life I wished for you to have. But if this is what you want I will support you. Please Draco promise me. Promise me that you know what you are doing, And that you will not get hurt." Draco just looked at her. He could not tell her what he was doing this for. The fear she held was so noticeable. "Promise me, Draco."

"I promise mother."

"Then you must go son. Go before anyone notices that you are missing." Draco gave her a small sad smile and grabbed the necklace. He felt the tug and then he landed in the forest.

The next few weeks went by uneventfully. He and Hermione were dating but keeping it on the low down. He was scared that if his father found out he would kill him and Hermione. On December 20, the day before break Dumbledore secretly made him an official member of the order. That is when Draco found out that Hermione already was a member and had been for two years. Also, much to Draco's surprise Blaise, was a member. When Dumbledore, told him this he just smiled and said you are not the only Slytherin, who wants to help. Dumbledore reassured him that no one would find out about him being a member.

Hermione and Draco were both going home for Christmas break. On the 21st they walked down to the train station. They walked to the heads compartment and sat down.

"Draco I will give you, your Christmas present when we get back from break."

"Well then I will give yours to you now." He pulled out a box wrapped in silver and gold with a small red-green bow on top. Slowly unwrapping it. She came to a velvet box. Opening it, she saw a beautiful bracelet. It was a silver charm bracelet. The charms that were currently on it was a castle, a dragon, a snake, a lion, and a phoenix.

"Will you help me put it on?" Draco put it around her wrist and clasped it. He looked at her and smiled. "Draco, I love it. It is beautiful. Thank you." She smiled at him. He nodded and kissed her softly.

"Hermione, do you want to spend time with Potter and Weasley?" She looked at him sort of amazed that he asked her that.

"Um. . . Draco, I would but I will see them over break."

"I know, I was just wondering." She smiled and stood up. He followed her example.

"I do and you should spend time with your friends. I will see you when we get back." She walked out the door. She then proceeded to the back of the train were she was sure to find her friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny stood up and hugged her tightly. "Long time no see." She said pulling away.

"Well I have been busy. I am so sorry. But I am here now so lets talk." She looked around the compartment and saw Luna sitting next to Ron and his arm around her. Harry was sitting next to the window and Ginny went and sat next to him. She sat down by the door and smiled at her friends. Everyone except for Ginny looked at her in a strange way.

"So exactly what are you doing here?" Ron said coldly. Ginny kicked him in the leg and Luna swatted him on the head. "Sorry." He said glaring at her.

"Hermione, sorry that we have not talked in awhile you just always seem to be in you dorm room and Malfoy, would not let us see you." Harry stated and continued to look out the window. "But who cares you are here now right? Did you hear there is a new member in the order?" This caught her attention.

"Oh, do you know who?" She asked. He turned at looked right at her and just shook his head. She could tell he really did not know.

"I also hear that there is a new deatheater. He was admitted, December 13th." Hermione's heart fell she looked at her bracelet and tears slowly formed. She knew it was Draco. She started thinking. 'Maybe Draco is the new member of the order. That would make sense. He could be a spy.' This cheered her up and she slightly smiled. She knew he did not want to be a deatheater. 'Stupid girl,' she thought. 'You know it was not his choice.'

"Do you know when the new order member was admitted?"

"Yeah, December 20th. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Hey do you think maybe Dumbledore got another spy?" Ginny asked this and everyone looked at her except for Hermione who was thinking the same thing. "It was just a question."

"No Gin, I think that it is possible." Everyone turned to look at Hermione. "Think about it. Dumbledore does not just let anyone in. They usually have a reason. We are all connected to the cause. Therefore, Dumbledore might have wanted someone new. We all know that Voldemort is starting to suspect Snape. So maybe Dumbledore got some new blood. Someone not easily associated with Dumbledore."

"That does make sense. But who?" Harry asked. He had a serious look plastered on his face.

"Probably a seventh year." Luna said. "It would make sense. Anyone from school really. They are close to you Harry. Voldemort would like that." Everyone nodded in agreement and the train came to a stop. Everyone got off and said there goodbyes.

A/N: Just wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed.

Deniche: Just wanted to say greetings from Iowa. Thanks for your review.

Natural-181: It will get back to the present soon. I am thinking in a couple of chapters. But it is soon. Thanks for the review.

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberries: I reread chapter 10 and I have to say you are right about that similing sentence. It is very confusing. I am sorry for that. Thanks for the review.

xXWitchxX: I love the prediction. Who knows it may just happen. I have many thoughts running through my head. When I wrote about Peyton I was sort of thinking along the lines of that. But who knows. Thanks for the review.

Serpent91: Your welcome for every chapter. Thanks for the review.

FOR EVERYONE ELSE. THANKS FOR READING. AND PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE.


	12. Train ride

Chapter 12

Winter vacation was as boring as possible, thought Hermione walking through the platform barrier. Just before she climbed onto the train she caught a glimpse of blond hair and felt her heart flutter. In her bag, was the present that she had gotten him before break. She slowly walked into an empty compartment and sat there. Hermione could not recall how long she sat there staring out the window. Soon she heard the doors slowly opened.

"Hermione?" The voice questioned.

"Yes, Draco is that you?"

"Of course." He said smoothly sitting across from her. "How was your vacation?"

"Fine, it was long and terribly boring. How about yours?"

"Ahh, you see mine was excruciatingly long and terribly horrifying. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." He touched his fore arm while saying this. His break was spent in meetings. Both good and bad. He finally realized the complete strength of Voldemort. This was because he was late to a meeting because he was with the Order. He still had bruises from Voldemort's wrath. His mother was the one that took care of him when he returned home. But when his father found out of her helping he forbade her to saying that he needed to learn to respect his elders.

"Does it hurt, much?" Hermione watched as her voice brought him out of his revere. She could tell something was wrong but knew he would not say anything. Over break she tried to figure out who the new deatheater was and just knew it was him. Especially, when he touched his arm. At first she was pretty angry that he went through with the ceremony. But then she thought about the new order member and just believed with all her heart that it was him that had joined.

"Wha-at?" He stuttered this he knew what she had asked but wanted to confirm it. It frightened him that she knew. He sort of figured she would be angry.

"I said, does it hurt?" She watched him as he looked at his arm.

"How did you know?" He looked at her with a nervous gaze.

"I just knew. If you keeping touching it everyone will know." He just kept quiet and looked out the window, forgetting everything that they were talking about.

A/N: I am sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to put something up so everyone knew I was still writing. I have just been so busy. It is the end of the school year, so I have Validation papers, finals to study for and state golf. Practice has been horrible. So again I am so sorry. For all of those who have reviewed I just want to say Thank You. And more chapters are coming. Once school ends there will be a lot more updates. So thank you for reading and Please Review. Again I am so sorry for the short chapter.


	13. Past mistakes and present decisions

Chapter 13

Soon January faded to February and February to March. Hermione and Draco's relationship had hit new levels. This left both of them thinking a lot. Draco was scared to commit completely in fear of anyone finding out and her being taken from him. Hermione was scared of how she felt. It was dangerous territory and she knew it. Her feelings were growing for him. And they could not be stopped. Sure they fought and then they made up. But no matter what was said or done they were always in each other's arms again. With all the thinking Hermione realized that Draco was the only man she would ever want to be with. She realized she loved him. This scared her even more. She was not sure how Draco felt. He was good at hiding it but she knew what she wanted, him.

Draco knew how he felt though to. He knew she was the one girl that he would fight tooth and nail for. The one that had his heart and if she ever left. It would crush him. But with the war he knew it was a high risk falling for her. Too bad he already fell, hard too.

Looking across the common room Draco watched Hermione as she did her homework. He watched as she bit her lip as she tried to figure out a problem and the way she twirled her hair around her finger. The way her legs swung back and forth underneath the table. He was so wrapped up in watching her he did not notice her look up at him. She could feel his eyes on her.

"What are you looking at Draco?" Hermione asked. She knew what but just wanted to hear him say it. She loved knowing that she was the object of his affection and not some other girl.

"You." He got up and crossed the room and pulled her up from where she was sitting. And he kissed her. Kissed her with everything that he felt. With a passion that only they would understand, he kissed her with a power. She kissed him right back though. Matching everything that he was giving her. When they finally broke apart both were breathless. She looked up at him and smiled. He melted he knew then he could not live with out her and he would not.

"Draco, I do not want to sound crazy but I want to tell you something. It may be hard for me but I need to get it out and I do not want you to leave if I do so promise me you will not leave." She looked at him with fear written all over her face.

"I would never leave Hermione. Just say it." She bit her lip and looked out the window.

"These past months have been amazing Draco and made me realize something. Draco," she looked up at him, "I, I. . . I love you." She then looked back at the window.

"Hermione look at me." She turned to him. He smiled. "Hermione I, oh this is hard. I have never said this to anyone. But I want you to know. I am not lying. I love you too." She smiled at him and he captured her lips with his. Slowly the made their way to Draco's room. "Hermione are you sure this is what you want?" She smiled and kissed him. They spent the rest of the night together. Never leaving the company of each other's arms.

May soon came Hermione and Draco were studying hard. Newts were just around the corner. For awhile now Hermione had been feeling ill. After all of Draco's pestering Hermione finally agreed to go to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey." She was nowhere to be seen and Hermione just decided to leave.

"Miss. Granger, is there anything I can do for you?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Well yes, um. Well lately I have been feeling nauseous in the morning and get light headed every now and then." Madam Pomfrey just looked at her and motioned for her to sit down. She then went into her office and came back with a few potions.

"Miss. Granger how long has it been since your last period. If you do not mind me asking."

"About three and a half weeks wait no about four and a half weeks."

"Very well. Drink this and then lay back." Hermione did as she was told. She laid there. Completely quiet and still. She had a idea of what she thought it could be although she hoped it was not that. "Well Miss. Granger, I thought correctly you are five weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Everything seems healthy just drink this and it will help with the morning sickness." Hermione grabbed the bottle and left. She was pregnant. She figured she would tell Draco after the school year. They could not let this bother them they already had to much to worry about.

On May 29th, Hermione followed her regular routine. She got up, showered, dressed, waited for Draco and walked down to the Great Hall. When she entered she walked up to her normal seat. The day went just as easy. Dinner was unusually quiet. When the grand doors exploded and the yells were heard everyone knew what happened. It was time to fight. Hermione saw Harry look at Dumbledore who nodded. 'Now' Hermione asked in a quiet whisper. He never answered he just stood up and walked to the doors.

Hermione made her way to the doors but she felt a pair of hands grab her.

"Let me go, I need to be out there, I belong out there!" screamed a struggling Hermione.

"No you don't I am not going to let you fight, I am not going to lose you to." said Draco as he attempted to turn her around.

"I have done this before you know, I need to help them." a calmer but agitated Hermione said while looking into the depths of those grey orbs that held her there.

"No you don't, Potter can do this on his own he doesn't need your help. You need to go to the safe house you need to survive. Because if anything were to happen to you I would go crazy. Potter and Weasley would want this to."

"Nothing is going to happen I know what..." But before she could say anything else she was stunned and taken to the safe house.

After Ron's funeral Hermione made her decision to leave. It broke her heart but she had to. The after affects were still big. Trials and funerals one right after another. Hermione could not handle it so she left. Taking everything she had at school. She made one stop at home to tell her parents. Then she left for the states. She ended up in a small town in North Carolina. There she bought a small house and got a job at a small office.

On November 17, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful six pound eight ounce baby girl. She named her Haily Peyton Granger. She had her fathers hair but it was slightly darker. Haily had her mothers eyes and features though. Hermione made many friends in North Carolina but she only told one everything. Her name was Katie, her and Hermione just clicked when they first met. Katie was the one who helped her when times were tough.

Ten years later Hermione received a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. The first thing she did was call Katie. Hermione was not sure what was in the letter and did not want to open it alone. Haily was at school and would not get out for another hour or so. Then she was out for the summer. When Katie arrived. Hermione had her open it.

Dear Hermione Granger,

On June 8, Hogwarts will be holding a ten year reunion. In this you will see old friends and see what everyone has been up to since Graduation. It would be a pleasure if you could attend. Many people would be looking forward to your return most of all, Miss. Granger. I am positive your attendance would be welcomed.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With much encouragement Hermione finally decided to go back. Katie agreed to watching Haily although she thought it best for her to go to. On June 6, Hermione appraprated to an arranged point and rented a room for two nights. On June 8, Hermione finally made her way to Hogwarts the nervousness surrounding her.

A/N: Sorry took so long to update. Finals are over same with school. Hope you all enjoy this chapter I have finally got back to the present. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. And to those of you who do not. Please do. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Revelations

Chapter 14

As Hermione made her way through the large oak doors. She caught her breath and took a look around. It has been ages since she has last seen this school and being there now was a surprise. She left in such a hurry that she forgot why she had left this place. It was first of all her home and secondly her safe place. Here she had no worries and feared nothing but out there it was nothing but fear.

A lot has changed in these past ten years she thought to herself. Next to the doors where the counters used to stand was one large one, Hermione just figured that it was showing house unity. Also ,she noticed that there were no designations as she looked around when you got in you were put into a house but that's just where you were to sleep. The whole school was now your family. Looking around made Hermione remember why she was here and she slowly stepped to the doors that were holding her from her past.

Walking in was an achievement for Hermione. Looking around she recognized so many faces yet no one had recognized her yet. When thinking about it she was quite different than she remembered but she didn't think she was that different. Her hair was slightly darker, and it was a deep chestnut brown. Her face was a lot fuller that it used to be and her eyes seemed to be darkened with memories. She slowly walked through the decorated hall. The room now had many small tables instead of the four house tables. But at the top of the hall the staff table was still there but for now none of the teachers were there.

"Hermione, is that you?" questioned a face Hermione recognized as Lavender Brown. With that simple question people started crowding around Hermione. Slowly glancing around the large circle she noticed all the people she longed to forget when she left. Then taking one last look, she noticed Harry standing next to Ginny. And next to them she noticed Neville and Luna and so many others her friends at least they used to be. Not knowing what to say she just nodded her head and said yes. That's what she thought she had said.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry. As he was stepping forward to look her in the eyes because that was the one place she had yet to look.

"I . . . I. " Faltering, Hermione turned to leave and ran right into the arms that had kept her safe so many years back. Looking up she looked right into the grey orbs that were so familiar to her but looking into them noticed how different they were. They were the eyes of Draco Malfoy the one man she had loved more than anything and the one man she had hated. He was the reason she wanted to come back but was scared to.

"Hermione . . . " questioned Draco. Unable to say anything she just tried to leave again. But his grasp was too tight.

"Just let me go, I..I don't belong here anymore." Cried Hermione struggling to get out of his grasp. The only reason, Hermione wanted away was because she wasn't as ready as she thought she couldn't face them, face him.

"No! It's been ten years we are not ready to let you go again. We need answers' Hermione. We deserve them." Stated Draco. Behind him there was an air of agreement and Harry gallantly stepped forward and looked at her. She had changed he was certain of that but he could tell in her eyes she was hiding something. Something she didn't want anyone to know. And what did Draco have to do with this?

"Hermione, Malfoy's right, we do need answers. And you do to belong here, and you always have this is your home as much as it is everyone else's." Said Harry. Again, looking at her. This look was making Hermione very nervous it seemed that he was trying to read. She tried to look anywhere but him knowing if he looked into her eyes that, he would know every secret. Trying to get her to look at him, Harry asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Hermione, why did you leave without saying something to anyone?" Hermione looked even more nervous and then she started to cry.

"I was scared, and everything was changing so fast and . . . I..I didn't know what else to do. I lost everything and didn't want to be here to lose something else. After, Ron's, funeral it sank in and I . . . " cried Hermione as she slowly looked up to Draco. Draco saw it, in that one look that she was lying only partly. There was something bigger, something more life changing than an ex-boyfriends death.

"But Hermione you had all of us." Stated Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and causing Draco to let go. "We knew Ron's death would be hard on you but he wouldn't want you to leave your life behind because you were frightened he would want us to help you." Hermione looked up at him for the first time since arriving. His green eyes were misting and she knew that this was hard for him. Looking past him she saw Draco and her she cried. Not for Ron, which Harry believed it to be. But for the secret she kept from him. Harry then pulled her close and slowly whispered, "It will be all right we are here. We are not going anywhere." Harry noticing that she had stopped crying and saw that she was not staring at him turning around to see what had caught her gaze he sees Draco standing there locking eyes with Hermione. That's when Harry realized he was part of the reason she had left.

"Hermione." Harry says. "Hermione, what is going on?"

**(Back to the present...)**

This brought Hermione to where she was know standing in front of her friends. The questions, the reactions she was not as ready for this as she thought. But she was a Gryffindor she could handle it. She would have to tell them sooner or later. It was not fair to Draco. He needed to know the truth. How she would break to everyone in front of them she had no idea.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" She looked at Harry and nodded.

" I just need to sit down and drink something." Harry walked her over to a chair and Ginny brought her some Pumpkin juice. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Hermione what are you really afraid of?" Draco asked. Everyone turned to look at him. They knew he had changed but that was after Hermione left. They never talked or he did not think they did. She just looked at him trying to gather her thoughts. When she decided to come back she wanted to talk to Draco but she was not ready to face him here. Not in front of everyone. "Look Hermione I can read you like a book. You left not only because of the war there was something else. I am not stupid Hermione. You never fooled me before and you certainly do not fool me now." He was kneeling in front of her, she tried to look away but his eyes held her. "Hermione."

"Look you do not know what I have been through none of you do. I did leave because I was scared. Who would not be. Everything was changing and I was scared that I would get caught up and lose the one thing that means something to me. I had to leave it was what was best for Haily and I." She slipped. She covered her mouth and moved to get away. She should not of said that. She should not of said that. That is all she could think of. Draco just looked at her as did everyone else.

"Who is Haily?" Harry asked this because Draco could not form a word. He just looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Uh. um. No no one." She looked around no one believed her. She knew it was time to tell them and wait for their or Draco's reaction.

"Hermione. You can not lie to us. Who is Haily?" Harry just stared at her. He was waiting for her to speak. He had heard a few rumors a few years back when he was looking for her but he never believed them. She turned to look at him and took a deep breath. She caught herself doing that a lot tonight. Anyway, getting back on track. She looked all of them in the eyes. Well, as best as she could.

"Haily is my daughter." Whooh, she said it, it was out there and done with. Now for the reactions. Her gaze never wavered and she stood proud waiting for the words that never came. Complete silence surrounded her. She took the time to look at Draco. He was just standing there. She could not read him.

"So you got married. Congratulations." Draco's tone was very bored. But she knew it hurt him. Draco looked at her. He thought she was married. For some reason she wanted to laugh. But it was not a laughing matter. It was time for the truth.

"No Draco I never got married." Then he looked at her like she was some kind of hussy. Now she really needed to explain. "Haily turns eleven on November 17." Thats when the wheels started turning.

"I, I have a daughter." Hermione looked at him with a sad smile. "For the past eleven years I have been not only searching for you. But a daughter that I never knew I had."

"Yes."

"And you tell me this now. Did you not know when you left?" Hermione looked down.

"I found out in May before the war." Hermione still did not look at him. From there on the floor gained much of Hermione's attention.

A/N: Sorry for the wait went camping with the family. But thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I wrote it over 4 times. But here it is. Please review. PLEASE>>>>>


	15. What?

Chapter 15

Staring at the floor Hermione waited for the words that never came. Complete silence surrounded her. She took the chance to look up. Draco was staring at her as if she had grown three extra heads. Harry was staring at Draco as if he was Voldemort. No one else spook or moved. Their gazes never wavered as Hermione looked around.

"You, I, you what, I, uh. Um." Draco could not form a coherent sentence. She was pregnant when she left. You have a daughter. Hermione is standing in front of you. Was all Draco could say to himself. "Uhm." He watched as she looked back down. Then towards Harry. He looked over at Potter.

"Hermione tell me there is no way that this, this prat could ever father your child. Tell me this is not true." He was begging her.

"Well if I said that. Then I would be lying." Hermione took a step back as Harry took a step forward. He was angry she could tell. The way his eyes squinted as if she was the enemy. She saw that he kept making fists then let them go as if telling himself that he could not hurt her. "Harry." She barely whispered his name as he continued forward.

"How could you do that to Ron?" He spit it out. The Ron statement bothered her. She was not dating him then. Nor were they planning on getting back together. Hermione was still walking backwards and doing so caused her to run into the wall. But Harry took no notice as he continued to walk forward.

"What does he have to do with anything. Harry we were not dating." He stopped, she watched he seemed to be fighting with himself about something.

"Hermione, I know. Just when you left well I thought, no, everyone thought it was because of Ron. But even if you were not dating. Why him? He hurt you so much throughout Hogwarts." He looked at her as she looked over to where Draco was standing. He still had not said anything.

"Harry people change. He was good to me. And I loved him." Hermione's eyes met Draco's.

"Hermione, I, why did you not tell me? Why did you leave? Why are you back now? How come you never contacted anyone? And why did it take so long?" Draco questioned fast. Shooting one question out after the other. Harry stepped back to let them continue whatever was going on.

"First, I was scared and young. Over the years whenever I thought about it I realize that I should of. It was not fair-"

"You are right about that. I should have known. Because you were 'scared' I have never seen my daughter. I did not get to see her first steps or hear her first word. I was not there." Draco watched as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I know, Draco. You should have been there. I know that know. But I can not change what is done. It is to late for that. Stop, I am not done." She watched as he closed his mouth. "Your daughter was born November 17, 1998. She has gorgeous brown eyes and curly blond hair. She has your smirk and my love for books. She took her first steps on January 5. She said her first word in September and it sounded like ma. Anything else you want to know?" Hermione watched him as he struggled to find something to say.

"Yes. When can I meet her?" Hermine was stunned. She did not think he was going to ask that. She should have but she did not.

"Whenever you want. I leave for home tomorrow."

"Hermione you are home." Ginny said this and walked over to Hermione. "It is time you came back. No do not fight with me. Hermione you know it is true. This is your home. You can not leave again. We just got you back." Hermione was crying by now. Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Ginny, but I have a job and Haily has school." Ginny was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted their little chat.

"Miss. Granger, I can easily fix the job problem. You see, Minerva has decided to retire as our resident Transfiguration professor and we are in need of one. If I remember correctly. You had a knack at transfiguration. And secondly, Haily's name has been on the list for Hogwart's since she has been born." Hermione just stared at him. She had not planned on staying. This would be better though. She missed her parents and friends dreadfully.

"Professor I, I will extend my vacation and bring Haily out here. Then talk to her about it. I want her to be comfortable with it."

"That is all I ask."

A/N: Sorry that this is so short and took so long to update. I have been very busy. I have been practicing golf. Been out everyday almost that or swimming. Then today I spent 12 hours at Memorial park in Omaha. I woke up at 7 am got there at 9am and the concert started at 6 pm. Just to see Bright eyes, it was a free concert to support Omaha. But who really cares I love Bright Eyes. It was a great concert. Just got major burn. Anyway, sorry this is so short and I will try to update sooner next time. The race which is tomorrow usually makes me want to type up my story and who knows with Kasey Kahne on the pole I may update faster. So sorry this is a long a/n. Hope you leave a review. PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Next

Chapter 16

Hermione returned to her room that night. She thought about the events of the night. Haily was her main concern of course she wanted to move back to England but if Haily did not want to then she would not. She knew that Haily wanted to meet her father and Hermione was ecstatic that he wanted to meet her. She would call Katie first thing in the morning and arrange for a trip for Haily to come to England. Hermione had it all figured out by the time she stepped out of the shower. When she woke up at 7:30 she would call Katie and tell her that she would be coming home to pick up Haily. Then Hermione would got to the ministry and arrange for a portkey. Hopefully if she was lucky she and Haily would be in England for dinner.

When Hermione laid down to sleep she had many things on her mind. Mainly, Draco Malfoy. She had not seen him for nearly twelve years and there he was in all his glory standing as proud as he was the day she left. Of course things changed over the years. He was definitely a lot more mature. She could tell that he had been through a lot. His face seemed harder and his eyes held memories that not even she would ever understand. That night sleep did not come easy. All her thoughts drifted around Draco and her decision to leave. Then it sounded like an excellent idea. She did not think Draco would want a child at such a young age. The war definitely had an impact also. Things were changing so fast she was not sure that she could handle them. After she left she broke off all ties to the wizarding world. She bought a small house with her inheritance. Then she got a job at the local elementary school as a secretary. She loved her life in America but she always felt as if something or rather someone was missing.

Around six, Hermione grumpily got out of bad and got herself ready for the day. And a long one it would be. She called Katie just like she planned at 7:30. The phone rang softly for some reason she was nervous. She was not sure if Haily would even want to visit but that idea was driven out of her head as a voice answered the call.

"Hello." Katie answered barely awake.

"Katie, how are you?" Hermione said brightly. "Sorry if I woke you but I needed to talk to Haily."

"Alright let me. . ." she did not get to finish her sentence because Haily had interrupted her.

"Hello, mum. How is England? I am so bummed I could not go but you said next time. Oh, mom yesterday I went swimming and when I got back there was an owl on the table. And when I read the letter it said I could go to Hogwarts. Can I go? Can I go?" Haily finished this in one breath and her mothers chuckle answered her.

"Slow down. We will talk about Hogwarts later. How would you like to come to England for a week and visit with grandma and grandpa?"

"Seriously mum. I would Loooove to. When do i get to come? Do I get to meet Harry and that old fellow from your pictures you know the one that always wears that funny purple hat?" Haily busted out laughing at the thought of that old man. She always thought he was slightly crazy.

"Calm down honey. I am going to arrange for a portkey today and I will call you when I am on my way. So you need to put Katie back on the phone so you can go pack."

"Alright, mum. Cannot wait. Love you." Haily gave Katie the receiver and Hermione could hear 'I am going to England. Ody, I am going to England.' being chanted in the background.

"Well now I have a hyper ten year old on my hand. So I take it she will be meeting her father." Hermione could hear the smug smile on her face. Before she left Katie kept insisting that Hermione just take Haily to save herself a trip.

"Yeah, well he asked and just oh be quiet. I will call you when I am there." Hermione hung up the phone and left for the ministry.

It was a beautiful day. Hermione had gotten the portkey and was know on her way to the designated apparation point inside the ministry. She was about to step into the elevator when Hermione heard someone calling her name. She stopped and turned around to face the voice which happened to be coming from Harry. She scowled at him still a little upset at the way he treated her at the reunion.

"Look Hermione I know I, well I acted like a bloody part. I should not have said some of the things that slipped from my mouth. But I have not seen you for ten years and you left at the time when I needed you. I just lost my best friend and then you disappeared. I had a hard time. It hurt. We all searched. I always wondered why Malfoy did, I guess I know now. Hermione if you do not forgive me I will understand but I just want you to know I am sorry for the way I acted." Hermione had tears in her eyes. She thought about what she was going to say for a little bit. Which he must of taken the wrong way because he muttered, "I am sorry." And then turned to leave. But Hermione's hand reached out and grabbed his arm before he could get to far.

"Harry." He turned to meet her gaze. "You are forgiven, I probably would have acted the same if the tables were turned. If you are not busy would you like to come with me to get Haily." He nodded and she smiled. "We are going to apparate to a fixed point in Hemingway Village. It is a small wizarding community in North Carolina. Then we are going to head to Katie's house. Pick up Haily and then portkey back." He in turn nodded again. Then he picked her up in a bone crushing hug.

"I have missed you Hermione." She smiled at him and then led the way to the apparation point.

Hermione and Harry landed at Hemingway Village a little after eleven. From there Hermione phoned Katie telling her they were on there way to her house. They decided to walk because it was a great day and it gave them time to talk. Harry asked her about her life and what she had been doing since she left. Then he got to the topic she knew he wanted to know everything about, Draco. Hermione filled Harry in on everything that had transpired between the two at Hogwarts. Harry could tell by the way that she spoke about Draco that she still had feelings for him, no matter what she said to him.

Soon they approached a small cottage. It was a pale blue and had white shudders. The small porch had a two wicker chairs with a small table between the two. The garden was full of bright flowers all fighting for sunlight. When Harry looked back at the porch he noticed a small girl in the window left of the door. She then smiled and then he heard a small voice yelling, 'mommy, mommy.' Running towards Hermione was a small girl with light blonde hair. 'Haily' he heard Hermione yell. It was still mulling over that this little girl actually was Hermione's. When she turned to look at him, he saw her big brown eyes. He also noticed that Haily had a slight curl to her hair.

"Haily this is mum's good friend, Harry Potter." Hermione said as she bent down to Haily. Haily then peeked around him and held out her small hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Mister Potter. Mommy has told me a lot about you." Harry could not help but smile you could tell she was truly her mothers daughter.

"Haily have you and Katie gotten everything that you need packed." As Hermione said this a woman came out the front door. She smiled widely as she saw Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Harry this is Katie." Harry reached his hand out and she graciously took it and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." Harry smiled back. Hermione cleared her throat and motioned for him to follow. On their walk to pick up Haily, Hermione found out that Harry married Ginny just like everyone figured but after seven years things started slipping and then ended up divorcing. They were good friends though. They realized that they had married for the wrong reasons. Ginny's boyfriend had died in the last battle and so had Harry's girl friend. They found comfort in each other and soon married. When they decided to divorce there was not any hindrances to the marriage because they decided not to have children.

"Mommy is Katie coming with us. I think she should it would be fun. Like a vacation." Hermione looked up to Katie and raised her eyebrow.

"Well that is up to Katie. So what do you say?" Hermione could tell what her answer was she had been bugging her to go to England for some time.

"Alright but I am going to need to run home. I only brought Haily here after you called." Hermione nodded.

"I am sure Harry would not mind walking with you. He could help you carry your stuff back." Katie smiled and led the way out the door. Hermione smile sweetly behind the two.

"Mommy what are you thinking?" Hermione turned to smile at her daughter.

"Nothing honey. Now lets bring your luggage out here so we can shrink it." Haily headed off to her room and Hermione went to hers to pack a few more outfits. When done she returned to the family room and shrunk her and Haily's things then proceeded to put them in her purse. After ten minutes Harry and Katie had returned. Harry shrunk Katie's luggage and she put it in her bag. "Ready." Everyone nodded and grabbed the hair clip. The group landed with a thud in the portkey area of the ministry. Harry said something about going back to work. And left in the opposite direction of them.

Hermione headed towards the elevators. She grabbed Haily's hand because she did not plan on losing her. When the elevator door opened, Hermione turned around and fell right into some man. She made her apologies and then went to go around him. But a arm gripped hers and Hermione looked right into the gray eyes that haunted her dreams for so many years.

**A/N:**Thanks for all of those who have been reading and reviewing. I hope everyone has had an enjoyable summer so far. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Criticism is welcome. But please just REVIEW! Have a wonderful day.


	17. Daddy Draco

Chapter 17

"Hermione, good to see you. We need to talk and I was just going home. How about you join me?" Draco smirked and Hermione glared. This is not want she had planned. She wanted to talk to Haily about everything first not just throw it at her. Hermione could not find her voice to tell him to go to hell. Instead she turned around to find Katie nodding her head and Harry standing behind her. She kept think traitors, traitors. She looked at Haily to find her staring at Draco with a look of confusion.

"How about tomorrow? I mean Katie, Haily and I just got in town. And it would be nice to rest up. Plus, Katie does not know where the hotel is and she would be terribly bored." Hermione smiled, she thought she found away out of it. But she heard Harry clear his throat, before saying.

"Actually, I am just about to take off. Katie can have dinner with me at the burrow. Then when you are done you can come and visit. They do not know that you are back yet. Or that you have Haily. Unless, Ginny, opened her mouth. But I do not think she would have." Hermione just stared at him then soon turned it into a glare. He knew she was angry but that did not matter. She needed to go with Draco.

"That is an excellent idea. I would love to have dinner with Harry." Katie smiled at Hermione. Then before Hermione could state where she thought they could shove dinner. Harry grabbed Katie's arm and apparated.

"You have smart friends Hermione. Come on. I would like to meet my daughter formally. Not just be association." Draco smirked and held the elevator door open. Hermione grabbed Haily's hand and reluctantly followed Draco. Once down stairs, Draco led them to the floo. "You do remember how to floo right. I will go first to show Haily then Haily can go and then you can follow."

"No, Haily will not floo by herself. She can either go with you or me." Hermione looked at Haily and she was looking very curiously at Draco. Hermione nodded at Draco he asked for Haily's hand. Which Haily gave immediately with a smile. Hermione heard Draco say, 'Malfoy Manor.' She heard Haily giggle as she took up some powder. Stepping into the gate. She took a deep breath the said, "Malfoy Manor."

When Hermione stepped out of the gate and took a look around. It was massive. Then room she was in she guessed was a sitting room. The walls were a deep red. The floors were a mahogany wood. The furniture in the room was black. There were two long couches and a love seat. Above the fireplace was a painted portrait of the Malfoy family. This portrait did not move nor did it talk. The room looked barely lived in or even touched. Except for the fact that Draco was seated on one of the couches and Haily was on the love seat.

"Ah, Hermione. You should seat, the elves will be bringing some tea." Draco noticed her glare and gave it up to the S.P.E.W thing she was always on about. She then took a seat on the couch across from him. She was nervous he could tell by the way she kept playing with her hands. She smiled at him then looked over at Haily and took a moment to watch her daughter. Draco took this moment to also watch his daughter. It felt funny when he said that but it was true. His daughter was a beautiful girl. She had light blond hair that had a slight curl to it. He loved that her hair was not frizzy and bushy like her mothers once was. He then looked down to her face she had big brown eyes that held a look of innocence. For some reason he doubted that she was a little angel. She looked like one though. He also noticed that Haily had little freckles that were scattered over her face. Haily was wearing a light green shirt and a pair of shorts. After watching Haily, Draco could not help but wonder if she would end up playing quidditch. After a few minutes the peace was broken by Hermione's voice.

"Haily, this is your father, Draco." Hermione smiled and waited she did not know what for but for something.

"Mom, I think I could have told you that." Haily then smirked at her moms nervousness. There was not a reason for her to be. She figured that this, Draco was her father when they met him at the elevator. A blind man could probably tell. Draco chuckled and looked at Hermione. She just shrugged. Draco noticed his daughters smirk and again laughed. "What ever, is so funny, I think I should be let in on the secret." Haily looked over to her mom for support and then saw her mom laughing. All Haily could think was that she had a couple of nutter's for parents.

"Sorry, ho-nn-ney." Why was she laughing, mainly because of this situation. It was a laugh of relief, one of happiness. For the first time ever. Her family was sitting right around each other. Together. She shook her head and then grinned like a fool. "Haily is there anything that you want to know? I mean, oh I do not know. Anything?" Haily nodded and her father, smiled.

"First off. Draco, sir. May I call you dad?" Haily's voice was nervous. Draco smiled one of the biggest smiles. And nodded.

"Of course. Me a father. That hits you hard." Draco smiled at Haily and she smiled and got up from her spot walked over to Draco and hugged him. At first Draco was startled but then he hugged back. Tears coming to his eyes as he realized that the little girl in his arms was his daughter. He did not want to let go. With her in his arms he vowed never to be like his father. That his daughter, would be treated as if she was a princess. Anything and everything he could find would be hers. He also took a silent vow to love and cherish this little girl like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione noticed Draco's face and the tears that welled up in his eyes. And for the first time Hermione felt completely guilty for taking Haily from him. She could tell by looking in his eyes that her, their daughter would be loved.

"Daddy, I can't breathe." Draco let her go and smiled. "Dad you are a man and you are crying." Draco shook his head a let out a deep chuckle as did Hermione.

"She truly is your daughter Draco. Even in the most emotional of times she can crack a joke." Hermione could not help but smile though as he nodded.

"Hermione we have a lot to talk about. All three of us do. Why, well, how about you stay here? There are plenty of rooms and I can take a week or more off. Hell, I do not even need to work." Noticing Hermione's look, he added, "But that is only if you wish too. Katie can stay to." Draco noticed that Hermione was not looking at him but rather at Haily and waiting for her to answer.

"Well, mom I think that is a wonderful idea. That way I can get to know, Dad. You can get re-adjusted with here." Slyly, Haily added, "And I can go to Hogwarts." Haily smirked knowing that her father would argue with her mother if she said no.

"Alright, we will ask Katie if she would like to join us." Hermione looked over at Draco who smiled.

"So you already got your letter from Hogwarts?" Haily nodded enthusiastically. "Well are you going to go?" Haily was about to answer when her mother cut her off.

"Most certainly. Where else would I send her? Especially if I accept Dumbledore's offer." Hermione answered and noticed Haily doing some weird kind of jig. "Honey, calm down." Draco just watched her.

"You are going to take the job?" Hermione nodded and looked at him. "That is great. We will be working together. I am the Potions professor." Hermione stared at him wide-eyed.

"Then why were you at the Ministry?" Hermione asked and watched as Haily walked around the room.

"Oh, I was going to see, Potter. Needed to ask him something." All three of them continued there talk before Hermione realized that Katie was still at the burrow. She told Draco this and he nodded and then asked Haily if she would like to pick a room. Hermione headed over to the fireplace grabbed some powder and walked in. When she landed she was standing in front of almost every Weasley, except Ron. When they noticed her every one smiled except one, Molly Weasley.

"Hermione Jane Granger just what did you think would happen if you ran away from your problems. And what is this that I hear. YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER." Hermione shuddered and looked at Harry and Katie they gave her a look of sympathy. Ginny was looking at the floor. Fred and George were interested because for once they were not on the receiving end of their mothers anger. "Do not look at them. Answer me." Hermione only nodded because she could not find her voice. Arthur was trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down, while shooting sympathetic looks to Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley, I do have a daughter and I will bring her here tomorrow. We, as in, Haily, Katie and I will be staying at Draco's house. I am sure we can all come over tomorrow. Then you can meet Haily." But everyone was staring at her as she had grown a second head. Everyone, but Harry, Katie and Ginny.

"Hermione I think we all miss heard you did you say Draco as in Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley said this with a little fear. While watching for Hermione's reaction.

"Yes. He is Haily's father." That did it every jaw dropped but Harry, Katie and Ginny. Katie was looking around in amusement and Harry could not contain his chuckles as he heard the resounding boom.

"WHAT?"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I will try to update soon. Maybe if a get more reviews. So if you would like the chapter up by Friday. I would love REVIEWS. But I can not be greedy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW! Like the great readers you are. Happy fourth of July to everyone. Hope it is a good one. If you are not from the U.S. Ihope you have a happy fourth even if there is no reason to celebrate. Have a good day, night, morning or what ever.


	18. Weasley Laughter

Chapter 18

"What?"

Hermione was slightly nervous she did figured that the Weasley's would be so astounded by the news. She knew that they would not like the idea that her daughter was related to the Malfoy's in anyway. But laughter filled her ears. The cause Fred and George Weasley. Maybe they thought this to be a joke or something. She had no idea why this situation would be funny to them. She looked over at them curiously and heard herself mutter what.

Fred or was it George, well who ever it was, realized that they were going to have to explain. He then nudged his other half and they smiled at everyone then clapped their hands together and screamed, story time. At this exact moment, Bill arrived home with Charlie who was planning on visiting for a couple of weeks. Hearing this they looked around trying to figure out exactly what was happening. That is when the twins started to explain.

"Sit down, sit down. Alright we laugh only because of the irony and complete insanity of the situation." That was Fred. He looked at everyone then back at George who started to explain further.

"Yes, as Fred said. Irony, we all know what that is, right?" Seeing the nods he continued. "Well, think Hermione here had one enemy. One person she could hate and take what ever was bothering her out on him, Draco Malfoy. Again, am I correct?" Again, he saw the nods. This time Fred answered to them.

"Continuing, today we find out that Hermione and Malfoy had some secret love affair. When we do not know-" Hermione interrupted them so whatever explanation they were giving would be correct.

"Um, we dated during our seventh year. Haily is eleven." Another resounding, what was heard and she just smile slightly.

"Alright, they had a love affair during their seventh year. Wow, that is just weird is that why you and Ron broke up. Ah, you liked Malfoy. That explains a lot. He must not have known." Hermione nodded and bit her lip nervously. Then George went on from were Fred left off.

"Anyway, the irony of the situation is the whole you absolutely hated him and then you fell in love. Before we all knew that he was not that, arrogant, egotistical, nitwit. That we hated and still do by the way. That is also why it is completely insane. You HATED him. Might I add, hated him."

"Look, before you go on. He, he was different when he was not around his 'friends.'" She used quotations around friends because you really could not call them that. "He was sweet, charming and very, very handsome. Still is may I add." At this most of the guys in the room started making gagging noises. "He may not have been perfect and he may have been an ass. But I loved him." This is when Mrs. Weasley found her voice.

"Then darling, why did you leave? When you left did you know that you were pregnant?" Hermione nodded and looked down. She knew it was a mistake. Every time, she thought of it she felt guilty. "Hermione, dear. It is alright you are back now, you are staying right?" Again, Hermione nodded. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched everyone. To her, they were a second family. Someone she always would be there if she needed. "Well then, how about tomorrow, you bring Haily and D-Draco over for dinner." It was not a question, more of a request and Hermione would not turn Mrs. Weasley down. She never could.

"I think we can do that. Um, we are staying at the manor for the week. I am certain he won't mind. But all I ask is that everyone be nice to him. I know you do not like him and inviting him to your home is hard, but please be kind." Hermione watched as all the men looked at their mother expecting her to answer for them.

"Of course, dear. My boys will behave themselves as perfect gentlemen. There will be no pranks or rude comments. I will make sure of that. Also, Katie it would be nice if you came to dinner to. I am sure no one will mind." Katie nodded her head and looked over at Hermione.

"Well, then Katie and I will take our leave now. We will see you tomorrow. At what time?" Hermione questioned.

"Six." Was the response then, Hermione and Katie floo'd back to Malfoy manor.

"I do not think I can ever get used to flooing." Katie stated. Hermione nodded and heard the souund of laughter coming from further down the hall. Following the sound, Hermione found herself in a room painted blue. The bed, was perpendicular to the door with a pale yellow bedspread covering the wooden white frame. Adjacent to the bed was a small white night stand with a picture frame and lamp set on top. A few feet from the door was a white armoire with a vase of purple lilies. A few feet from that was a small vanity accompioned with a small stool this set next to a door that was open and could be seen as the the bathroom. Sitting in the middle of the room was Draco and Haily.

"Well, I take it that you found a room that you like, eh?" For the first time upon her arrival a few minutes earlier they looked up at her. Haily was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Mommy, it is just like my room at home do you like it?" Haily grabbed Hermione's hand and then led her about the room while pointing little things out to her. "Everything is the same except this, mum." Haily picked up the picture frame that was on her night stand. It was a picture of Draco and Hermione at the Halloween Ball. She did not remember having her picture taken, but she could tell it was before the ball and her and Draco were standing outside.

"Did Draco give you that?" Hermione looked over to were Draco was sitting and then noticed he took a spot on the bed and was watching as Haily showed her around the room. Haily nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he said he has others but I liked this one mommy. Don't you?" Hermione was watching Draco and did not respond to Haily's question. He stood up and made his way over to them. Haily put the picture down and watched as he walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, why don't you give Haily her bag and let her un-pack. While, I show take you and," Draco looked over at Katie, and shrugged.

"Katie," Katie stuck out her hand and shook Draco's. "Nice to meet you, finally." Draco chuckled. Hermione nodded and took out Haily's bag and enlarged it. Then followed Draco. "Hermione, don't you need to get your stuff from that place you are staying at?" Hermione's eyes widened and Draco stopped and turned around.

"I should go do that. Umm, can you apparate from here?" Draco shook his head.

"You will have to floo."

"Oh, alright I will be right back it will not take to long." And with that said Hermione turned around and was gone.

When Hermione returned Draco showed her, her room and watched as she looked around. Hermione's room was a light red. The bed was a dark wood with gold bedspreads. The night stand was a dark oak and was the same as the dresser. She also noticed a small door that must have led to a bathroom. She smiled just like home.

"Haily told me the colors if there is anything else you need in here. I am sure you can whip it up." Hermione laughed. "It is very gryffindor of you to have gold and red in your bedroom, you know." Again, she laughed.

"Just because they are gryffindor colors does not mean I can not like them."

"True, true. I like red that is why my room is red. The same color as your walls actually." Hermione smiled. "Well, I should go so you can get settled. Good night."

"Wait," Draco turned around and looked at her. "Umm, well Mrs. Weasley invited us over to the burrow for dinner tomorrow." Draco looked at her curiously before raising an eyebrow and saying something along the lines of come again. "Well, when she found out that I had a daughter and that you were the father she invited us over for dinner."

"She took me being the father, well then."

"Oh heavens no. Fred and George found it rather funny and after explaining a lot of things they finally came to turns with it. Harry and Katie were also invited. But Mrs. Weasley mainly wants to meet Haily."

"They would find it funny. Well, I guess we should go it would be nice to get out of the manor for a few hours. Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Uh, where are you going to stay after this week? You mentioned something about only staying for a week."

"Oh, well I am going to go house hunting. Find something small for me and Haily."

"Hermione you are always welcome to stay here."

"I could not impose. It would be rude. We can find something it should not be that hard."

"Hermione you would not be imposing on anything. It gets rather lonely here and I would like to get to know my daughter. It would be easy for both of us. We can be a family of sorts." Hermione bit her lip and thought about it. It would be easier for her and Haily to stay. And Haily would be able to get to know her father, which is something Hermione was absolutely sure she wanted. But it made her slightly nervous being in such close quarters to him. When at the hotel she realized that there were lingering feelings left for Draco and she was sure that she was not ready to act on them.

"If you are sure that we would not be imposing then I guess we can stay. I am going to have to go back to the states for a couple of days to sell my house and finish getting all of our belongings." Draco nodded and walked to the door.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Draco." He shut the door with mixed feelings. Since yesterday, all he could think about was her and their daughter. Today, for the first time he saw his daughter and knew that he would do whatever it took for her to be happy. He fell in love with Haily the moment he saw her. The night before he realized that he was still in love with Hermione. He thought that he was over her. Tried to be over her. In the past eleven years, Draco had dated many women. Though that stopped when he started working at Hogwarts with Potter. Draco was not going to tell many people but working with Potter gave him a whole new respect for the man. And they became close friends, that people knew. Why he reacted so badly about his relationship with Hermione was beyond him.

Draco walked into his room and got himself ready for bed with one thing on his mind, Hermione. It had been awhile since he thought only about her as if nothing else existed. But tonight he let himself forget. Forget that he killed his father in the final battle, forget the months of waiting before he was found innocent. Forget that most of his friends were dead and forget the suffering he went through when Hermione left. Draco soon fell into a restless sleep with thoughts of Hermione on his mind.

A/N: Please Review! My internet has gone kaputz so I am using a friends. I do not know when my next update will be. I only hope that my computer starts to work and that it will be soon. Thank-you to those who have read and REVIEW!


	19. Never Stopped

Chapter 19

Hermione was always an early riser. Around six, Hermione awoke to new surroundings she sat up trying to take it all in. It was so much like home, she stood up and stretched and looked out the window. Just like always, the sun had already started to rise. The beautiful pink and orange of the sun was set against the colors of the morning sky. Hermione moved over to the dresser and next to it set her bag. She dug through it to find her robe. She then proceeded to the door, she opened and looked around. Just then did she realize that she had no idea where the kitchen was. Walking down the hall, she found stairs and followed them down when she reached the bottom the hall led in two different directions. Hermione hearing a noise to the right decided to follow that route. Along the hall were a few doors and soon Hermione found the door she wanted, the door where the noise was coming from. Inside, stood Draco.

Hermione watched as he walked around the kitchen. She was memorized, he was wearing a pair of stripped pajama pants and was completely shirtless. She could tell that he kept up with his work-out

that he always seemed to talk about at Hogwarts. His hair was hanging loosely around his face.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me and my glorious body all day?" It did not take long for him to notice her. He knew that she was there he heard her open up the door. He watched as her eyes widened and a rosy color rose to her cheeks. She gaped at him, closed her mouth then tried to make sounds. Why her voice failed her then she did not know. But she hated it for leaving. He was walking toward her and she started to move backwards. Again, her body was not letting her make decisions she had no idea why she was moving away from him. "Hermione, coffee?" She smiled and stopped finally a logical movement.

"Yes, I would love some." Ah, there it was her voice was real. He smiled at her and watched as she walked over to the island and took a seat. He brought her a cup and added a spoon of sugar and a little milk. "Thanks."

"Hermione." He watched as she took a sip of her coffee and raised her eyebrow as if asking, what. "What time is dinner tonight?" She set her coffee down.

"Six, if you do not want to go you do not have to." He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You do not want me to go?" Hermione frowned.

"I want you to go, I just do not want you thinking you have to go. I do not want you to be uncomfortable. All the Weasley's will be there. And you are not exactly on friendly terms with them. And Harry, you never got along with him. I just do not want to put you in a situation that would make you feel out of place." She bit her lip, ruffled her hair and then lifted her coffee to her lips again.

"Hermione, I may have never gotten along with Potter ten years ago, but I do now. We work together, I see him almost everyday. We learned to get along. And everything with the Weasley's is different. I do not hate them. Hermione, I want to go." She smiled, he loved the way she smiled it lit up her face. Soon he found himself leaning in as did Hermione. When there lips met they let everything go. The years of longing, years of expectations, and a surprising amount of hurt. As soon as it started it quit, Hermione pulled away and he watched as the emotions played out across her face as if telling some unwritten story. He could see the hurt, the regret, the lust, but most of all the love.

While he watched her, she watched him. He was always stoic, never let his emotions seep through to

the surface. But there in his eyes she saw, love. It did not fade nor did he try to hide the fact that he was unsuccessful in covering his emotions. They sat there for what seemed for hours until they heard a cough behind them.

"Draco, I have been calling you for the past ten minutes why did you not answer your door? This girl here ended up answering it. By the way who is she and who is that?" Blaise said. Hermione just smiled as his eyes slowly widened. "Well, that was certainly unexpected. Nice to see you, Granger it has been awhile."

"Mom! Mom! Where the jesus are you?"

"In here honey." Hermione yelled. "Katie could you open the door?" Katie nodded and Blaise just stared at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"You have a kid." Haily walked through the door and smiled.

"Yes she does. And who may you be?" Blaise chuckled and looked at Draco for conformation that the little girl was his. He nodded. Blaise stuck his hand out.

"Blaise Zabini. And you are?" She looked at his hand for a bit then grasped it.

"Haily Malfoy, sir." Hermione, Draco and Katie's eyes widened at this. Haily then noticed her parents startled faces. "Look, if we are going to live here. And I am going to have a father, I would like my name changed. Preferably sooner rather than later. That of course is if it is okay with all of you." Hermione just smiled and looked over at Draco.

"We can go today, if you want." Haily grinned than ran over and hugged Draco. "Suffocating, here."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. So what is for breakfast I am starving here?"

Everyone ate their breakfast then went and got ready for the day. Blaise said his good-byes and soon left. Hermione and Draco decided to go change Haily's last name and asked if she would like to go but turned that option down and stayed with Katie. Hermione and Draco soon arrived at the ministry and Hermione was slightly nervous.

After that morning, she decided that she would need some time to herself to figure out her thoughts. Which were completely evolved around Draco and the kiss they had shared. Draco was no better he could not help but think that he was in the wrong. She had not said anything to him since and hardly spook at breakfast. Maybe she regretted it, was all he could think. Now that they were going to be alone for awhile he figured he could talk to her figure out what she was thinking.

It did not take long for there request to be filled. Haily was now an official Malfoy and would be until the day she was married and even then she was still a Malfoy. All together it took about an hour for everything to be complete.

"Hermione, would you like to go to Diagon Alley?" When she looked at him, he could see the confusion and decided to elaborate. "I just thought that I have ten birthdays, Christmas', and any other holiday that deserves something. I want to get her something useful and that she can take to Hogwarts."

"Draco, Haily understands you do not need to get her anything. And from now on you will be there for her birthdays and her Christmas'."

"I want her to be happy, I want her to feel at home. I want to spoil her so she knows that I love her and that I will always be here for her. I want her to be able to have a happy childhood, a happy one with me." Hermione just smiled as he said this. He wanted her to have the childhood he did not. She could easily see this.

"I know Draco, I want that for her to. But really I think that you are the best thing she has ever gotten. She was five when she first asked about her father. I did not know what to say when she asked why you were not there. I just told her that she would understand when she was older. Then it became a habit everyday she would ask then finally on her sixth birthday, I explained that I had left you. After that she would ask questions about you non-stop. Like what you favorite food was or if you liked math." Draco cut her off before she could go on.

"Hermione why are you telling me this?" She looked at him and then continued walking when they were at the apparation point and she said she would meet him by Gringott's. When he arrived she was sitting on the stoop and looked near tears. "Hermione?" He sat next to her and grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"I always tried to tell myself it was for the best. Everytime she asked anything. At night I would tell her bedtime stories of things that happened at Hogwarts. It hurt too. I kept saying that it was best forgotten. That I could never go back, that I did not want to. But then I would have been lying. Then seeing her say that her name was Haily Malfoy. It reminded me that I had taken her from you. That she had to grow up without a father because I was being stupid."

Draco did not say anything just watched as she talked. He knew that this is what he was supposed to do. She felt that she needed to talk and let her she would make a point soon.

"The only reason you have not been able to spend days with Haily was because I took her away. I do not know how you can forgive me so easily. If I was in your position I would have been pissed. But you, you have been so amazing. You were calm and did not let it bother you. You have invited us into your home with open arms you are going to a dinner tonight with people you do not even like. Why, why have you been so great?" He took a deep breath.

"Look at me Hermione. When you left I searched for the longest time. I was still searching when you came back. When you told me I had a daughter I was angry that you did not tell me to even hint at it. But I thought about it and realized that I have today and tomorrow to make it up to her. I did not think of what I had missed."

"Still, why did you forgive?"

"Hermione, I can not explain what I felt when I saw you again but I knew that even if I told myself I did not love you and that really I could not. I did and still do. You meant everything, you are the reason I changed sides and my reason for living. My life would not have been the same if you were not in it. I can not be mad at you because you gave me a chance when I did not deserve one. You gave me life, you showed me how to love."

"You, you still love me after all this time?"

"Hermione, I never stopped."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My computer is a piss of crap. I want to thank those who reviewed on my last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one. I have a couple of questions to ask.

1.I have been thinking about making Harry and Katie a couple but I am not quite sure. So my first question would be, Whether or not to put them together?

2.Also, I was thinking of making a sequel when this is finished. Most likely about Haily and her life at Hogwarts. I am just asking if anybody would be interested in this?

Please leave a review with your answers it would be very helpful. Thank you! Jessica


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Ten Years Later.

Draco Malfoy was never nervous, unless you count his wedding to Hermione Granger. And the birth of his second child, Xander James Malfoy. Also, the birth of the twins, Cassandra Leigh and Nathan John. But today was different it was the day of his eldest daughters wedding. Haily Malfoy would be marrying Alex Weasley at three. Alex was the son of Charlie and Sara Weasley.

Hermione was nervous and pacing. Wedding's always made Hermione a little nervous especially after hers to Draco. They were planning on having a big exciting wedding. But everyone kept bumping there noses into the wedding. After they had announced their engagement, Narcissa and Molly went crazy and becoming the best of friends. Therefore Hermione and Draco eloped. Then there was Katie's wedding to Harry that was even worse. There were cameras and people who were not invited everywhere trying to get a glimpse of the boy who-lived. Katie ended up being an hour late because of the 'media.' Then Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley's wedding happened. That went a little smoother than anyone's but it did have a few bumps. Such as Molly Weasley and again Narcissa Malfoy planning the whole thing. Neither Ginny or Blaise could say anything to the over-excited mothers without hurting their feelings. So they let them plan away. Now here they were again another wedding but nothing out of the ordinary was happening yet.

"Hermione, it is time to take your seat." Hermione smiled and walked over to the seats. Soon the wedding started. Haily's bridesmaids walked out and took their spots. They were followed by the ring bearer and the flower girl. The wedding march started and out walked the bride and her father. Haily was wearing a silky white gown with a sweetheart neckline and thick straps. Her hair was in loose waves that hung down her back. Soon she was down the aisle and standing next to the man who had captured her heart.

After the ceremony which took place on the Malfoy grounds. They headed over to where the reception would be taking place which was only a far cry from where the ceremony had taken place.

The day faded into night and the music still played. Draco had danced with his daughter, mother, and everyone else who came around but he had not yet danced with his wife. So finding her sitting down he glided over to her.

"Hermione may I have this dance?" She nodded and a new song started to play.

_Looking back over the years,_

_of all the things I've meant to say,_

_But the words didn't come easily. _

_So many times, through empty fear, _

_Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone. _

_So scared of who might be answering. _

_You try to live your life from day to day, _

_But seeing you across the room tonight, _

_Just gives me away._

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and just enjoyed to moment. She had four children, one was now married. She had a great husband, and could not be any happier.

_Cause the Heart won't lie, _

_Sometimes life gets in the way _

_But theres one thing that wont change, _

_I know, I tried. _

_The Heart won't lie, _

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise, _

_The Heart wont Lie._

Hermione and Draco swung with the music so lost in each other. That nothing else seemed to exist for the moment.

_Long after tonight, _

_Will you still hear my voice, _

_Old desires make us act carelessly, _

_Long after tonight, after the fire. _

_After the scattered ashes fly through the four winds, _

_Blown and Gone, _

_will you come back to me. _

_You try to live your life from day to day, _

_But seeing you across the room tonight, _

_Just gives me away. _

Draco smiled he could not help but think that he had the greatest wife and children. Hermione raised her head and smiled at Draco. Gods, he loved that smile.

_Cause the heart won't lie, _

_Sometimes life gets in the way _

_But theres one thing that wont change, _

_I know, I tried. _

_The Heart won't lie, _

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise, _

_The Heart wont Lie._

_The Heart wont Lie. _

When the song ended Draco whispered 'I love you' and then kissed Hermione. When they broke apart she smiled and whispered the same three words, 'I love you.' Throughout all their years together Hermione knew she had never been happier. He was everything to her and she could not help but think were they would be if nothing had happened. But all she knew was that when she looked at him her heart would flutter and her stomach would churn. He still made her feel like a giddy school girl. Through all the trials and tribulations she knew never once did she regret her decisions because the Heart does not Lie.

A/N: So sorry that this took so long to finish. I am extremely happy that I have finished it. I thought a lot about the sequel and I do not think I am going to go through with it. But I am thinking about writing another story or two. I just want to thanks anyone who has reviewed this story. I really enjoyed writing it. All I have left to say is review to tell me how you liked the ending. Thank you again for waiting patiently.

The song is 'The Heart Won't Lie' By: Reba Mcintire and Vince Gill. It is on her Greatest hits CD.


	21. Just a Note

This is just a note to let you know that I am starting a new story. I am going to write a couple of chapters before I post, but it should be in the next two weeks.

Also, I am having trouble with the title so I am taking a poll. My story is going to be slightly angsty but will have romance. The first title I am thinking of is:

"Have you ever needed someone so Bad."

or

"She's a Mystery."

Both titles are inspired by the songs they are named after. If you would like to read the lyrics I will post the address to where you can find it in my profile.

Thank- you for your help and I hope you will stick around for the next story. By the way here is a snipet:

_"She is like a drug, an addiction. And no matter what I try I am unable to let her go. It is crazy that I allow myself to go through with this, this crazy rejection. But she is my fix, my drug, my hell, my heaven, and my love. If only I could be hers. _

_I wake up in the middle of the night and fell him watching me, feel him wrap his arms tighter and tears well up in my eyes. In the morning, I will be gone and he, once again, will ask why. And I cannot answer because, I myself do not know." _


End file.
